TDT Side Stories
by Cat McHall
Summary: What happens when the author of "The Devil's Tongue" has too many thoughts and the urge to write? Well, you get a bunch of unrelated, generally absurd side stories. A collection of one-shots and currently a T Rating.
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot 1: A Day with the Devil**

* * *

 _San Francisco Airport_ , _2 year skip_

"Ah, it's been awhile since I've been in the States" Trina said as she walked towards baggage claim. Next to her were her two cousins, Alice and Erina.

"I think this it's been 5 years since I last visited auntie, how about you Erina?" Alice asked. Erina scrunched her eyes, recalling the last time she was with her infamous aunt Ragyo.

"Too long... I hope she doesn't drive me insane like the last time" Erina answered.

"Ah, mama isn't that bad. You get used to her quirks" Trina whined.

"That's easy for you to say, since you're her daughter" Erina thought. As they reached baggage claim, a man in a butler outfit approached them.

"Good Morning, Lady Erina, Alice, and Trina" the butler greeted.

"Conroy... I asked you not to refer me as a Lady. You know I hate it" Trina pouted.

"My apologies, spoke out of habit. Anyway, I will be bringing your luggage back to the mansion" Conroy stated.

"Did you guys bring my 4 seat Merri convertible?" Trina asked.

"Yes, it's waiting for you outside" Conroy said. Trina's smile grew wide.

"Alright, thanks. Jackson better not damaged my baby. Anyway, I take it you will be fine on your own getting our luggage?"

"Yes" Conroy reassured, "Enjoy your trip."

"Thanks Conroy, see you in a few hours" Trina said before motioning her cousins to follow her.

"Hehe" Alice began to laugh.

"What's so funny Alice?" Trina asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just that for some who claimed to be a humble commoner, you certainly live the life of luxury" Alice teased.

"To be fair, my father is a humble commoner who managed to attract my mother. And I grew up in Germany most of my life, in a place where most of my guests are ignorant of the culinary world at large" Trina calmly replied, "In the States, a lot more people are aware of the Nakiri name."

"I still don't understand how you remained a secret from us for fifteen years" Erina deadpanned before hopping into the car.

"Nor do I, but I guess mother and father have their ways" Trina remarked, "Everyone buckled up?"

"We're buckled" Alice answered.

"Alright, let's hit the road. Wouldn't want to be late for our reservation at Rindo's shop in Berkeley" Trina said as she pulled out.

"That's the college town north of Oakland, correct?" Alice asked.

"That's correct. Interesting town to say the least" Trina said.

"I can't believe she opened a restaurant there instead of San Francisco. I heard weirdos swarm the area" Erina complained.

"Fufufu, that sounds like a place Kobayashi would want to be" Trina pointed out. Erina resisted the urge to face-palm at the remark, knowing full well the truth in that statement. The girls chatted about many things, including an old argument they had as second years in regards to who was the most handsome soap drama actor: Zachary Miles or Ji-woong Chun. At some point, they were the only ones on the road.

"Hmm, no pig in sight..." Trina thought as an evil grin split across her face. She flicked a switch under her driving wheel and grabbed the transmission lever.

"I hope you like the breeze, because I'm going to kick it up a notch" Trina cryptically stated.

"What do y—oof!" Alice managed to say before finding her back pressed against the seat.

 **RRRRRRRMMMMMMM!** The powerful engine roared as the speedometer gracefully moved past the 100 mph mark.

"God it's been so long since I got this baby up to speed" Trina exclaimed.

"Trina! Please slow down!" Erina yelled at her cousin to no avail. Both princesses faces' turned paper white, with the same eerie thought running down their mind.

"Oh my god, I'm going to die today" both thought in unison. As if a god heard their thoughts, he sent a particular angel down the road; a car painted black and white with glowing lights on top.

"Aw, and I was just getting started" Trina dejectedly mumbled as she carefully pulled the car over. Both of her cousins sighed in relief and waited for the officer to come out and scold their reckless cousin.

"Well, Well, Well. Isn't my favorite ticket magnet" the female officer said with a slight hint of sarcasm and amusement. Trina pulled out her license and reregistration before replying back.

"Howdy, Officer Jenny! Long time, no see!" Trina replied with a sheepish smile.

"I believe it's been a year since I last saw you. If I recall correctly, I hauled your tush off to jail for a few nights for that illegal rally you held in Hayward" Officer Jenny coldly reminded.

"JAIL!?" both Alice and Erina shouted in unison.

"Oh come on, it was in honor of Jesus Cortez's birthday. Besides, nobody got hurt and things went smoothly" Trina chuckled at the memory. Jenny shook her head at the teen.

"I don't understand how a girl from a prestigious family befriends a bunch of gangsters" Jenny dryly stated as she began to write a ticket.

"GANGSTERS!?" Alice and Erina parroted. What kind of double life did their formerly hidden cousin live?

"That's mean, Officer Jenny. The Cortez Family owns the best taqueria in all of East Bay...with a little advice from me, of course" Trina defended.

"She's still blind to the fact the taqueria is a front for a drug ring..." Jenny thought to herself before handing Trina a ticket.

"Next time I catch you speeding I will have the judge suspend your license, got it?" Jenny asked in a stern voice.

"Understood, officer" Trina nodded. Between her and Jenny, the statement basically meant a higher paycheck from Trina. After all, Officer Jenny was just one of the many crooked cops in the world.

"Anyway, have a good day Trina" Officer Jenny said before hopping back into her cruiser and drove off. After a minute of waiting, Trina started the car up again and pulled back to the main road.

"Trina..." Erina disdainfully muttered, "You have some explaining to do."

"Maybe later" Trina nonchalantly replied.

"I knew you were dangerous, but an arrest record?" Alice pouted, "I hope you're done disgracing the Nakiri name, cousin." Trina blew a raspberry at her danish cousin before refocusing on the road, which was thankfully uneventful all the way to Rindo's restaurant: Lilith's Domain.

 _Lilith's Domain_

 **BlahBlahBlahBlah...** It's a normal day at Lilith's Domain, the upscale fusion restaurant at the center town. It only existed for 6 months, but it quickly gained fame across multiple walks in life. Its head chef, Rindo Kobayashi, gained a reputation of a "Cooking Pirate" after incorporating ideas from her competition into her own dishes. A few competitors weren't pleased about her greedy actions, thus blacklisting her from eating at their place again. Most, however, took it as a challenge to beat her at her own game. Berkeley's cuisine identity sprouted and flourished, leading many critics to praise it as the next center of the Culinary Arts.

"Chef Kobayashi! The Nakiri Trio are here!" one of the waiters called out.

"Give them the best seat in the house, I will greet them personally" Rindo replied. She ordered her line to continue cooking the previous orders.

"Thank you for stopping by Erina, Alice, and Trina" Rindo politely greeted.

"Guten Tag, Chef Kobayashi" Trina answered back.

"Thank you for inviting us, Chef Kobayashi" Alice and Erina said in unison.

"My pleasure, albeit you are 30 minutes late" Rindo noted.

"That's Trina's fault. She got pulled over for speeding" Erina flatly stated.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, I was traveling just under 200mph" Trina nonchalantly waved off. Both Alice and Erina gave her cousin a "Are you fucking kidding?" stare.

"Fufufu, you still live on the edge, don't you?" Rindo said with a cat like grin.

"Haha, you know it! Just flowing in whatever direction the wind blows" Trina answered with her trademark smile.

"Two sides of the same coin..." Erina mumbled.

"Anyway, how can I help you three?" Rindo asked.

"Whatever the chef recommends" Trina answered. Rindo face lit up at the request.

"As long as it's up to my standards, I will be happy" Erina coldly stated.

"Whatever they have, I want too" Alice stated.

"Alright, how about you try my new 6 course meal: 6 Levels of Hell" Rindo suggested.

"6 Levels of Hell?" the trio asked in unison.

"It's just a name, but the order is reversed. Dessert will be first and the opening drinking will be last" Rindo lectured.

"Sounds good" Trina answered for the group.

"Splendid! I will get on it right away" Rindo exclaimed as she returned to the kitchen.

"Now that I think about it, this probably the first time I've eaten Rindo's food" Alice said while putting a finger to her lip.

"It's good" Trina understated. On two occasions Trina ate food made by Rindo "The Devil in the Kitchen" Kobayashi, both times in Shokugeki loses to the redhead. As it turned out, Rindo Kobayashi was a stronger chef than Eishi, but wanted none of the responsibility of the first seat. Actually, she practically dropped her second seat duties on Eishi's lap on top of his work. Funny really, as a similar situation was playing out between the current second seat, Soma Yukihira, and current first seat, Trina Furman-Nakiri.

 _Lazy Bastard._

"It's good? That's all?" Alice inquired.

"Trina got obliterated by Rindo's cooking during two Shokugeki matches. She's just being a sour puss" Erina answered matter of factually.

"Hmph, I will beat her, just like I do with everyone" Trina brushed off. It was almost two years since those matches and Trina improved massively since then.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure redhead chefs are your kryptonite, cousin. I believe last week was the hundredth time Soma had to stop you from going overboard with your policies" Alice teased. Trina gave her danish cousin the bird before replying back.

"Oh please, I've beaten Soma just as many times as he has beaten me" Trina scoffed.

"You haven't beaten him since February" Erina reminded. Actually, neither Erina or Trina have beaten Soma Yukihira in months. Before Trina could rebuttal, Rindo placed three dishes on the table.

"Flan?" all three girls said in unison. Rindo just smiled at them.

"This is no ordinary flan" Rindo hinted, "Bon Appetit, Guten Appetit, Enjoy, etc." Rindo returned back to the kitchen to finish up the other five course. Slowly, the trio picked up a spoon and took a scoop from the center of the flan and put it into their mouth.

 **Badump!**

Just for a moment their hearts stopped, but started to beat faster as darkness surrounded Alice and Erina while a bright light enshrouded Trina.

 **Badump, Badump, Baddump, Badump!**

"Ughhh!" the trio moaned loudly. In their visions, their clothes ripped off; they were stripped to nakedness. Suddenly, black feathers swirled across Alice and Erina as they formed into devilish wings and horns formed on their head. As for Trina, she grew white angel wings and a halo.

"In the center of the flan" Trina began to speak.

"...is a raspberry pomegranate jello shot" Erina finished. The trio continued to eat through the flan.

"This is quite...lovely" Alice said, "No, this is sinful actually"

"And this supposedly is the first level of 'Hell'" Trina commented. Before they knew it, the other courses made it to the table, each furthered the trio's descent into hell. By the time they were finished, Alice and Erina transformed into Succubi while Trina became a glorious angel.

"I take you enjoyed the meal?" Rindo asked with a playful smile. The trio shot their attention back to the redhead chef decked in a red chef's outfit, bringing their mind back to reality.

"It was delicious, Chef Kobayashi" Erina pleasantly answered.

"Very creative and a thrilling journey...I need to steal your recipe for the tartar, however" Trina said with a devilish grin.

"It was nice...helped me forget the event from earlier" Alice bluntly stated. Rindo laughed at that one, since it was directly aimed at Trina.

"It was my pleasure" Rindo coolly stated.

"Well, it looks like we should head back to the car. Can't keep mother waiting all day" Trina spoke up while checking her myFone.

"Alright, but no speeding this time" Erina requested.

"I can't make any promises, but I will try" Trina replied with a sly smile.

"Have a good evening, Chef Kobayashi!" Alice called out before following her cousins out the door. Once everyone was buckled up, Trina sparked a new conversation.

"So, the next thing on the agenda is to meet up with mother at the Nakiri Ranch" Trina said, "By the way, have you two ever fired a gun?"

"No..." Alice and Erina answered.

"Oh, well today will be a good day to learn!" Trina exclaimed. Alice and Erina paled at the declaration.

"Jail, gangsters, reckless driving, and now firearms? Did we really sign up to spend a day with the devil?" Alice and Erina thought as the vehicle pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this side story to TDT! Tchau!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Side Story 2: Gone, but Always There**

 **A/N: This one-shot is not funny nor a parody. This is an attempt to write a serious, sad piece.**

* * *

 _?_

 **Beep.**

" _My fellow countrymen, today a handful of cowardly men have committed great sins against our country. As a result, many innocent lives have perished, many more are seriously wounded. My heart goes out to the families that have lost loved ones..."_

 **Beep.**

" _The President of the United States just offered his condolences. He will be arriving to meet with the prime minister tomorrow morning to discuss the next course of action."_

 **Beep.**

" _China has made a public outcry against the attacks and vows to close of trade with country harbor the group responsible..."_

 **Beep.**

" _KUA, a terrorist group located in Korea, has taken responsibility for the attacks in Tokyo that killed 230 people and wounded thousands more. They have now pledged to arrange attacks in other cities, including Hong Kong, Osaka, Sydney, D.C., and other major metropolitan Areas. South Korea's President has condemn the group and has vowed to remove them from their country. North Korea has remained silent on the issue._

 **Beep.**

" _I hope those_ _ **bleep**_ _are eliminated! They're interrupted our peaceful lives and must pay for it!"_

 **Beep.**

" _Senzaemon Nakiri, Director of Tootsuki Corporation and Academy, has started a charity fund for all the families that were affected by the attacks. The charity fund will open with 900 million yen, straight from the Nakiri coffers._

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.** Those were the most common noises heard in the hospital room containing the heiress to the Nakiri Empire, Erina Nakiri. For about a week, the girl was in critical condition and out in a coma. Survival Rate unknown.

"Doctor...her father and grandfather will be stopping by today..." a nurse said.

"...So they want an update on her condition?" the doctor sighed.

"Yes...they want to know if she has a chance of living and moving once more...neither of them wish to see her remain in comatose state" the nurse solemnly replied. The doctor took a deep breath, trying to think of the best answer he could give.

"I...don't know. She could make it, she could not" the doctor admitted. The nurse shook her head at the man's response.

"That's not helpful...these men need to make a decision on whether to pull the plug or not" the nurse reminded the doctor.

"I know, Ai" the doctor answered. For the doctor, the private hospital was stuffed and always on alert. It seemed like there was a blue alert every hour since the attack.

 **Shuffle...Shuffle.** The body of Erina Nakiri moved and her eyes opened up.

"Uhhh" Erina muffled. Too light headed to speak at the moment.

"She's awake" the nurse commented. The doctor walked up to the patient and sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Miss Nakiri. At the moment, you won't be able to speak much since you just woke up from a coma. Please nod if you understand" the doctor requested. Erina weakly did so.

"Good. I've been informed and permitted to tell you that your father and grandfather will be here shortly. Your Aunt Leonora stopped by yesterday and said she will return in a hour" the doctor informed.

"Father, Grandfather, and Leonora are coming by?" Erina thought, "Wait, what about Trina or Alice?" At the current state, her last memories are still a blur to her.

"We've already finished taking care of business and so we will be leaving to check on the other patients. Shall I turn on the TV for you?" the doctor asked. Erina nodded. The moment the tv turned on, it was on the local news station. Currently, they were interviewing a tearful lady about the attacks. The woman's name was Natsume Tadokoro.

 _Tadokoro._

"Tch, not a good time to watch this" the doctor grimaced. He didn't want his awaken patient to follow the tragedy at the moment...the tragedy that sent her to the hospital.

"MMM" Erina mumbled. The doctor turned to her, a sorrow frown displaying on his face.

"Are you sure you want to watch this?" the doctor asked. Erina gave a light nodded, which caused the doctor to sigh and put down the remote before leaving the room. As Erina watched the news for an hour, the horror in her eyes grew.

"I'm here...because I was amongst the many in a terrorist attack..." Erina started to realize. But that wasn't most frightening part, it was the fact that 17 other Alumni from the 92nd generation where in the same location as her the night the attack.

"An attack...on the date of our ten year reunion..." Erina solemnly thought. All the names flooded her head, causing her to wonder if they survived or were dead.

"My daughter...I see you're awake" Azami calmly stated. He wore his normal suit, but something was different about him.

"He looks genuinely upset" Erina thought. Not once had she seen father on the verge of tears, it wasn't him. Hell, he was the reason she never cried once.

"Hi...dad" Erina hoarsely replied.

"Granddaughter..." the voice of Senzaemon called out with a solemn face.

"Hi...grandpa" Erina said. The two men took a seat next to her.

"The doctor said that you have a chance at recovery, but it's likely you will never be able walk again" Azami bluntly said. Erina looked down for a moment before returning her attention to the two men in front of her.

"What...about...the..others?" Erina slowly asked. Both men stared at each other, unsure how to answer that question.

"Let's talk about that...when Aunt Leonora arrives" Senzaemon suggested.

"O...k" Erina simply replied. Her heart sunk on the way he said that, like if she wasn't going to handle the news. The trio spent the next 30 minutes conversing with each other, talking about more uplifting things that happened the past week.

"Erina! Oh, you're awake. Me happy" Leonora blurted out as she stepped into the room.

"Auntie Leonora..." Erina whispered.

"Your Father and I are going to take a walk, we have some matters to discuss in private. Leonora will be here to answer your questions and comfort you when needed" Senzaemon said before standing up. The two men walked out of the room, leaving Leonora and Erina alone.

"Auntie...what happened to my fellow colleagues? Are they alright? Please be frank with me" Erina pleaded. Leonora took a deep breath before opening her lips.

"Out of 17, only 4 unscathed" Leonora sadly answered.

"Who..Who were the 4 lucky ones?" Erina muttered.

"Ryou, Subaru, Yuuki, and Daigo" Leonora answered while holding back a tear. Erina gasped, realizing which people were hurt. She decided to run down through a list of names.

"Satou?"

"Minor injury"

"Urara?"

"Same as Satou"

"Madoka?"

"Broken arm and leg"

"Nao?"

"Bullet wounds hands, broken collarbone"

"Takumi Aldini?" Erina asked. Leonora sighed and stared into her niece.

"Lost kidney and waist down paralyzed" Leonora said. Erina bit her lip, the damage severity got worse as she moved through the names.

"Megumi?"

"She's in critical condition and coma... parents considering mercy kill" Leonora sadly answered. Erina trembled in her bed.

"No...not Megumi." Erina thought. She considered stopping now, but needed to know the situations with a few more people.

"How is Trina?" Erina stammered.

"Despite being fit, Trina in critical condition but conscious. Low Survival rate" Leonora choked up. Erina's eyes slowly watered at the condition of her German cousin.

"Hi—Hisako" Erina mumbled. Leonora slowly started to cry.

"Hisako Arato...dead two days ago" Leonora stammered. Erina mouth curled... a tear rolled down her eye.

"A-A-A-Al..." Erina struggled to say her danish cousin's name. Now her auntie was bawling hard.

"My baby...My baby Alice...died last night...Why...Why!" Leonora bawled. She wasn't alone, as Erina couldn't hold tears back now at the death of her cousin. She should stop...but there was one more name she needed to know.

"Soma...Yukihira" Erina asked under muted sniffs.

"Dead on Arrival. They cremated body two days ago" Leonora replied. That did it, Erina's heart shattered into a million pieces. She couldn't care about the rest of the names, the one man she cared about the most was dead and the body was gone.

"Why...Why did I have to wake up? Why couldn't I die and join him? Join Alice and Hisako" Erina rapidly thought. Fate was cruel to take the closest people away from her and leave her alive. To make matters worse, it seemed that fate would have an encore and whisk away the lives of Megumi and Trina.

"I...I think I need time alone" Erina mumbled. Leonora hesitated, but nodded before leaving the room. For the next several hours, Erina went between naps and watching tv. She found she could move her arms and hands, which was convenient for reaching the remote. She couldn't feel her feet or legs, which caused her to sigh. It seemed she would be bound to a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

Just before she clocked herself out, she heard loud noises and running coming down the hall.

"Code Blue, Code Blue Room 206 and 203!" a few voices shouted. A few minute pause, then another loud sound.

"Ma'am, we can't let you in now, this is an emergency!" a doctor shouted. Erina sighed, accepting that was just a normal night at the hospital.

"Like hell! My baby is dying and I haven't visited her in a few days. You will let me through or else!" the woman yelled. The voice sent a shiver down Erina's back; it belonged to her Auntie Ragyo. A minute of chaos was heard until it was broken up.

"Nooo! Noooo, my baby. My baby girl is dead. She was only 28! Curse the gods who did this to me!" Ragyo cried. Erina heart sank further, she was the only living cousin left.

"Trina Furman-Nakiri, cause of death was heart failure at 8:08pm" a doctor muttered.

"Dear...please follow me back to the wait room...that way we can cry without getting in the way of the doctors" Martel Furman mournfully said.

"Doctor... we lost Megumi Tadokoro as well" a nurse spoke up.

"At least she was spared the pain of watching her love one die" Erina sadly thought. She couldn't believe it, former elite eleven seats 1, 3, 4, 6, 8 were all dead. In fact, the only certain seats to remain alive where 2, 5, and 7.

"Maybe if I close my eyes and concentrate really hard I can force my body to sleep" Erina thought. At this point, she didn't care how long she slept; 10 hours or until she dies was fine with her. Unfortunately, the memories of her friends prevented her from doing that. Silence in the room...then Erina had idea.

"If I pulled this out, would I be reunited with them?" Erina thought as she stared at the tube that was allowing her to breathe. She slowly moved her hand to connection point but stopped when she heard a voice.

 _Don't you dare commit suicide, dearest cousin._

Erina froze...it was the voice of Trina. Slightly turning her head to the left, she saw Trina standing above her.

"Trina...but how...you..you..." Erina stammered.

"Passed away? Well, I am dead, but I am appearing in front of you as a ghost" Trina interjected.

"Ghost?" Erina questioned. Surely her mind was slipping right now.

"Ghost, spirit, phantom. Essentially, our souls haven't departed yet" the voice of Alice said. Erina eyes grew wide as her danish cousin appeared in front of her.

"We?" Erina mumbled. Alice gave a sad laugh.

"Yes...we. Trina, myself, Hisako, Megumi, and Soma wanted to say our goodbyes and finals words of encouragement" the ghost of Alice informed. Suddenly, the mirages of Soma, Megumi, and Hisako appeared.

"Erina...I know you think it's unfair that fate was left you alive, but you shouldn't let that drag you down. Please stay confident" Megumi gently.

"Stay...confident?" Erina quietly asked.

"Yes...just as you've always have been. You always had the most confidence growing up...you even had the confidence to face your father. Please, keep that fire of yours lit, for both your and our sake" Hisako pleaded. Confidence...her late friends were encouraging her to move forward.

"No matter how much longer fate decides to keep you alive, you must press forward and never look back" Soma stated. Erina looked at her friends... each one of them held a smile on their face. Inwardly, Erina felt her old passion spark once more. She was determined to remain positive and always move forward now, even if it was a short lived event. Trina place her partially transparent hand on her cousin's cheek.

"Whether it be only for a day or 60 years, we always be watching you. And when you're finally reunited with us, we will have a big party like old times" Trina said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah! I still aim to get you to admit my cooking is delicious, even in the afterlife" Soma randomly said. Erina couldn't help but laugh at that statement, seeing that Soma was still Soma even in death.

"I will...I will continue to push on...for myself and you" Erina managed to say.

"Good" all five visions said in unison.

"It's our time to leave, Erina" Alice spoke for the group. Slowly, the group of spirits vanished from her view with smiles on their faces. Erina slowly waved at them and they waved back. Once they were gone, Erina closed her eyes.

"Gone, but always there" Erina whispered as sleep took hold of her body.

 _That night, Erina Nakiri slept with her natural smile on her face._

* * *

 **A/N: That...was really hard to write. I had myself crying writing this one up. Anyway, I will continue with TDT next time as we had into the Takumi vs Hayama battle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Side Story 3: Family Matters**

* * *

 _Nakiri Mansion, Living Room. 5 Year skip from Graduation_

Silence in the room was held between the Nakiri cousins, Soma Yukihira, Ryo Nakiri, and Megumi Furman-Nakiri. Well, silence with the exception of a paddle ball being held by an impatient Trina.

"So, what's taking them so long? I thought the elders had important family matters to discuss with us" Trina said with a grumpy tone.

"You really need to be patient, cousin" Alice calmly said.

"I'm trying, but being pregnant makes it harder" Trina whined. Currently, she was 5 months pregnant through the artificial process. The donor of course being Megumi's brother. Why? Well, both Megumi and Trina wished to have kids, but both being females made that...problematic. So they made an arrangement: Loser of an unofficial shokugeki would bare children first. The loser, of course, was Trina.

"Oh Trina, you only have 4 more months to go" Alice tried to cheer up.

"Oh boy, the hardest stretch. You know, I hope you get Quadruplets" Trina jested back. Alice shivered a bit, but put a smile on her face.

"If I have quadruplets, I will make sure to raise them to annoy their aunty as much possible" Alice teased. Ryo just stared at his wife and just shook his head.

"...I hope you only mean Trina in that sentence" Erina Yukihira-Nakiri deadpanned, "If I may, have you learned of the baby's gender?"

"Identical male twins" Trina happily said while raising her fingers in a peace sign, "Haven't decided on the names yet."

"I was thinking Arata and Katsu" Megumi nudged.

"Hmm, I lean towards western names. Karl and Heinz" Trina suggested.

"Maybe a mix of both? Arata and Karl, maybe?" Megumi said. Trina sighed.

"We still have time to decide later" Trina reminded her spouse. Suddenly, Senzaemon, Ragyo, Azami, Jouichirou, Martel, and Gin entered the living room.

"Sorry for the wait, there was delay in Azami's and Jouichirou's flight out" Senzaemon informed.

"It's no problem, grandfather" Erina answered, "So, what's the family matters you wished to discuss with us?"

"Well, let's start with the most basic truth" Senzaemon began, "All of you are related."

"Yes, that's correct" Ryo flatly answered.

"What we didn't know until recently is that the 3 cousins and Soma are blood related" Senzaemon informed.

"What?" Trina, Alice, and Erina exclaimed. They were blood related to Soma Yukihira?

"Soma, do you recall your mother's name?" Jouichirou asked. Soma tapped his chin.

"It was Riko, if I recall. Why do you ask?" Soma answered.

"Back in my high school days, there was a girl that had a crush on me. Her name was Riko Ebizawa, former fourth seat of the Elite Ten" Jouichirou stated. Azami clasped his hands, trying to hold back the fact he didn't like Riko following his Saiba.

"Ok, but that can be a coincidence" Soma pointed out.

"Riko Ebizawa is the daughter of Dai Ebizawa, my cousin. What Dai didn't tell me was the maiden name of his wife, Ai, until just recently before going into a coma. Ai Ebizawa was born Ai Yukihira" Senzaemon said.

"So wait, Riko Ebizawa returned to her mother's maiden name sometime in her life?" Azami asked. That explained why he never recognized the Yukihira name.

"Around the time I fell in love with her, both her and I wanted to have a life separate from all the fame and fortunate. Since her mother's maiden was relatively unknown, we switched to that name when we established Restaurant Yukihira. From there we had Soma and the rest is history" Jouichirou explained.

Azami placed his hand on his chin as if he was lost in thought. Internally he laughed, everything that lead to this point was indeed a blur of coincidence and contrivance.

"So, is that the only shocking news that we are gathered here for?" Trina asked. At this point, she was getting really hungry.

"No, not all" Ragyo spoke up, "There's something I've been hiding from you, my dearest daughter." Trina gave her mother a glancing stare.

"And that is?" Trina poked.

"Martel Furman... isn't your biological father" Ragyo nonchalantly said.

"What!" Trina shouted. That wasn't news the pregnant woman wanted to hear.

"No...your biological father turns out to be Gin Dojima" Ragyo explained while pointing at him.

"But...I...Huh?" Trina stammered. How was this possible?

"I know this news is hard to comprehend, but I met your mother when she was a few weeks pregnant. Despite the fact you were conceived out of wedlock, I still saw you as my daughter" Martel admitted.

"Aunt Ragyo, how long has Gin known this?" Alice inquired.

"I told him after your graduation... I was being really selfish during the first 18 years of her life" Ragyo answered with eyes of guilt.

"I don't know how to feel about this...I'm shocked you kept this a secret from...Dojima for so long...from me for so long" Trina said in a hurt tone. Gin placed a hand on his biological daughter's shoulder.

"From my point of view, I'm not really mad about it. Mr. Furman did a great job of raising you to the best of his abilities" Gin said.

"Even with all the things I did back in High School?" Trina mumbled.

"Hah, that was a case of repeated history. Your mother was our biggest adversary in her final year at Tootsuki, so I'm not entirely shocked you would did the same" Gin laughed off.

"I think it's fair to say that is water under the bridge" Soma interjected.

"I guess you're right" Trina said with a soft smile. Suddenly, a thought came to her head.

"Father and Dojima" Trina said out loud. Both men stared at their daughter.

"Hmm?" both men said in unison.

"Megumi and I were talking about names for male twins I'm carrying and we're at a standstill. With this revelation, I have an offer for the both of you" Trina stated.

"What would that be, dear?" Martel asked.

"If you can beat Megumi and I in unofficial shokugeki, the naming rights to our children will go to you" Trina said with a playful smile.

"Eh?" Megumi said with wide eyes.

"Oh? You don't wish to see your pregnant wife cook off with her fathers?" Trina pressured.

"I'm not sure having a cooking duel is best thing you should be doing now" Megumi admitted.

"I assure you that I'm strong enough to cook right now, besides I think it would be fun to face the man who I share blood with" Trina pressured once more.

"Are you really sure you want to do this, Trina?" Gin questioned.

"Martel and I clashed with each other for years, it's our tradition. It seems only fair to start that same tradition with you, Papa Gin" Trina said. Gin looked at a bit stunned at Trina calling him "Papa", but it did bring warmth to his heart. Gin and Martel stared at each other and gave a silent agreement to take on their daughter.

"Ok, will take you on your offer" Martel and Gin said with competitive smiles.

"I'm excited. Come on Megumi, let us head to the kitchen" Trina said while laying a hand on her wife's shoulder.

"If you wish" Megumi reaffirmed. The four stood up from their spot and began heading towards the kitchen.

"Heh...I wonder if we should do the same in a few months" Soma carelessly mouthed. Erina turned a bright red at Soma's slip.

"Soma! Couldn't you wait until later to drop a bomb like that" a flustered Erina cried out. Both Azami and Jouichirou stared at the couple.

"What did you mean by that, son in law?" Azami questioned. Before Soma could answer, Erina decided to come clean.

"Father... I'm pregnant" Erina said loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, something more fun than that heart breaker I posted back in chapter 2. Hope your happy, hypocrisy :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Side Story 4: The Big Party**

* * *

 _Polar Star Dormitory_

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMAAAAAAA!" an enraged Trina screamed throughout the halls. She currently was in chase after the redhead, who threw a key lime pie in her face.

"Not my fault! I lost a Shokugeki with Alice and thus I was forced to throw it in your face" Soma yelled while chuckling like a hyena.

"It's totally your fault for accepting a challenge at my expense...both of you!" Trina spat. She was going make the two clowns pay for such a prank.

"Man Nakiri, you can be very prickly sometimes" Soma teased. He noticed he was approaching the central stair case.

"Hehe, I'm almost sco-" Soma smugily thought before he felt a body slam in to him.

"Die, Soma Yukihira!" Trina yelled as she pounced Soma. The two rolled down the stairs before slamming into the front door.

"Hah, got you now!" Trina said with a sadistic smile. She pulled a set of chopsticks and a container filled with...something. The moment she opened the container, a woman's scream could be heard.

"Now say ahhhh!" Trina seductively said as she forced fed Soma her latest creation. Soma found himself in a pool of yellow/red sauce with deep fried cuttlefish hugging his body.

"Bleh, that's truly disgusting Trina. What did you make this time?" Soma laughed.

"It's deep fried cuttlefish soaked in a Trina Urine and Sriracha sauce" Trina said with a sparkle in her eye.

"You fed me your Urine? Now that's a line I won't even cross" Soma spoke. Trina gave him a pouty face.

"Says the person who mixed his own -" Trina began to remind Soma before he put his hand to her lips.

"Let's not speak of that again" Soma reminded Trina. Trina sighed before getting off the boy.

"Fine, but I still plan to find a niche food with the yellow fluid" Trina nonchalantly said.

"Seriously Trina? You're still looking for a way to use _that_ in food. What would Erina say?" Alice said as she came out of the living room.

"That's Shameful! You shouldn't be wasting your time on such disgusting pursuits" Trina said in a perfect rendition of her cousin, iconic hair flick and all.

"Fufufu, you've gotten really good at intimating our cousin" Alice chuckled while putting a hand to her lips. Trina gave Alice a cheeky smile with her hands spread to her side.

"Yeah, well it's not hard to imitate a stuffy individual" Trina chortled while scratching her nose, "By the way, where is God's Tongue anyway?"

"The director said she will be here in a couple of hours or so, enough time to setup for the party" Alice said.

"Ah, so I take it everyone is moving in and out of the kitchen to prepare a specialty of theirs for the banquet?" Trina inquired.

"Yes, I will be making sushi, Megumi and Hisako are setting up the hot pot, the Aldinis cooked up some Italian confectioneries, Ryoko and Nao are working on fermented delicacies, and Shun is smoking up a full pig roast. You two still haven't told us what you will be cooking up" Alice answered.

"Hmm? I thought I told Megumi I would be making beer and wine cocktails? Bah, I will head over and get started." Trina said while scratching her chin before heading towards the kitchen.

"Hmm Banquet? Banquet huh? Maybe an idea will come to my head if I just start cooking" Soma muttered while resting his head on a fist.

"Er...please don't create something disgusting, this is for Erina you know" Alice said with a firm voice.

"Ahaha, don't worry I got it. I still have to cook something that she will say is delicious" Soma laughed before heading to the kitchen. Alice followed the redhead back to kitchen, which began a cooking frenzy for the next few hours. There was laughing, idea spreading, and lending each other hands. As it always was at the Polar Star Dormitory.

 **Knock, Knock!**

"Oh! That must be her. I will get the door" Hisako said as she left her station. Once she opened the door, she took site of her gorgeous friend.

"Ah, I'm glad you came, Erina. We have been waiting for you" Hisako warmly greeted. Erina slowly walked up to her best friend and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for having me over, it's good to be here" Erina warmly said. Hisako blushed a bit but quickly regained her composure.

"Come inside, we're all waiting in the dining hall" Hisako said while grabbing Erina's hand and lead her to the kitchen.

"Guten Tag, Erina. We have been waiting for you" Trina greeted.

"Thank you, my dear cousin" Erina replied. She took in the sight before her; a splendid banquet setup with a banner hanging on the wall. The banner read "Welcome Home, Erina Nakiri".

"What are marvelous setup" Erina said with a smile. Trina placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Like I promised, we will have a feast in your name once you had returned to us" Trina softly said, "Welcome Home, cousin."

"Oi! Let's kick things off with the traditional song we sing" Soma called out. Everyone turned to their attention to the redhead, anticipating what would come next...well, except for Erina.

"Do you wish to start or shall I?" Trina called out.

"I got it this time" Soma said before grabbing himself a glass of beer cocktail. Everyone followed suit, with Alice giving Erina a glass as well.

"I not sure if you remember this song, so you can listen to it once before joining in" Alice said.

"Uh, sure" Erina flatly answered.

"Ahmem... In heaven there is no beer" Soma began to sing.

"That's why we drink it here" Trina joined in. Unnoticed to anyone, a wide smile appeared on Erina's lips.

"And when we are gone from here" Alice, Megumi, and Hisako jumped in.

"Our friends will be drinking all the beer" Erina chimed in. The crowd all sang in unison for the repeated chorus and the rest of the song. Once more, things were like old times.

* * *

 _Ryou's Tavern_

A black limo slowly pulled into the world famous Tavern owned by Ryou Nakiri, an alumnus of the 92nd generation.

"So this the place they have been all these years" a heavy voice said. It belonged none other to Etsuya Nakiri, formerly known as Etsuya Eizan. He looked at his watch before leaving the limo and headed to the front entrance.

"Ah, it's good to see you again, Etsuya" Satoshi greeted. The former yankee gave his former rival a sincere smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. This event always meant something to her" Etsuya stated before hanging his jacket up and going to the center of the restaurant, greeted by many familiar faces.

"Etttsuuuuya, I'm glad you can make it" a cheerful Rindo Kobayashi greeted while embracing him like she did in high school.

"Still as rough as ever, Rindo" Etsuya teased before being met with an intimating stare, "...Senpai."

"Fufufu, well I got to maintain my figure. Being a food critique is quite stressful" Rindo said as she released Etsuya.

"I take it the flight was smooth, boss" Marui greeted.

"Yes, it was. I take it business is good in Europe" Etsuya asked his second in command. Marui and Etsuya became good friends years after high school and worked together on hundreds of consultation projects. They now jointly owned a world food empire, with Marui taking charge of the European branch.

"Indeed" Marui simply stated. Many other people greeted and chatted with him, as this was an event for his wife Erina.

 **Ding!Ding!Ding!** The sound of a fork clashing with a wine glass could be heard.

"Thank you, Thank you all for coming. Tonight is a special night, as we came here to celebrate the life of Erina Nakiri. In addition, we'll also celebrate the lives of those came before us, a tradition started by Mrs Nakiri twenty one years ago on the night of 92nd generation's reunion. I, Yuuki Aldini, will begin the evening in song, something reminiscent of the days when all of us once stayed at the Polar Star Dormitory. You may join in if you like" Yuuki spoke up so everyone could hear.

 _Ahhh..._

 _In heaven there is no beer_

 _That's why we drink it here_

 _And when we are gone from here_

 _Our Friends will be drinking all the beer_

As the crowd joined in song, Etsuya glanced to the wall to his left. On it was the pictures of Tootsuki Alumnus from the 92nd generation who had moved on to a different plane of existence, including the following: Soma Yukihira, Trina Furman-Nakiri, Megumi Furman-Nakiri, Hisako Arato, Alice Nakiri, Ryoko Sakaki, Takumi Aldini, Isami Aldini, Shun Ibusaki, Nao Sadatsuka, and now Erina Nakiri.

"I wonder what they're up to now" Etsuya solemnly thought before returning his mind to the party.

* * *

 **A/N: So this the follow up story to my second side story, in which I've been I crushed a lot of people's hearts. And yes, Etsuya Eizan did marry Erina Nakiri in this story. The song lyrics by the way come a drinking song called "In Heaven there is no beer".**

 **And Truthfully speaking, I'm playing with the idea of using character death as a plotline for a future SnS series, in contrast to my humor style of writing. Anyways, Tchau.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Side Story 5: Fire/Ice**

* * *

?

 **Drip. Drip. Drip.** The sound of water dripped from the cold, prison like room. Which was odd, since the room was colder than death. The only source of warmth had to come from the body stretched out on the table, unconscious. Suddenly, two figures approached the cell. One of the figures looked to be an average height woman, wearing black and purple robes and eerie looking tabard. The other figure towered above her, wearing heavy plate armor that was a deep black/blue color and had skull decorations. He wore an impressive helm and his eyes shined an ice blue. On his sheath was a long, intimidating sword that whispered to him.

"My Lord, the prisoner should awaken soon" the woman said.

"Open the door and let me deal with her when she wakes." the man commanding in a echoing voice.

"Yes My Lord" the woman did as she was told and unlocked the prisoner's cell.

"Good, now leave" the man commanded.

"Yes My Lord" the woman said before leaving. A minute passed in silence before the intimidating man spoke to himself.

"I expect a lot of things in this eternal existence, but you were a surprise" the man whispered. There were a lot of things about this woman lying in front of him he didn't know; he did understand that she was a fearsome fighter, however. She would make an excellent champion of the Scourge.

 _Flashback to a few hours ago_

A cold wind blew from the west at the top of Icecrown Citadel, where the Lich King sat on this throne. News spread that the Argent Crusade was holding a tournament designed to create champions; champions who would assault the citadel.

"Fools...their efforts will only allow me to add more agents to the scourge" the Lich King thought. If the champions made it pass all of his strongest minions, he would kill them and resurrect them as undead.

 **Thud!** A loud sound came from the platform below his throne. He stood up and got a good glimpse of the object crashed through the chamber's barrier: A tall human being. She began to stand up from her position.

"Phew, damn he didn't need to kick so hard" the tall, white haired woman spoke, "Christ, it's cold right now." After blinking a few times, she realized she wasn't home any longer.

"Who dares enter my chambers?" the Lich King said in a booming voice while walking down the stairs. Unfazed, Trina stared the...man in the eyes.

"My name is Trina Furman-Nakiri, whom are you and where am I?" Trina responded with a loud voice.

"My name doesn't matter to you and you are standing on top of Icecrown Citadel" the Lich King replied as he began to reach for Frostmourne, "Your intrusion is not tolerated and you will perish to my blade!" The Lich King summoned a winter storm and moved it towards Trina. Trina rose her arms to shield herself from the blazing cold.

"Danm, this guy is really powerful and uses magic...I'm at a massive disadvantage, what should I do?" Trina thought. Before she could think of a plan, Trina had to dodge a coil.

"Impressive...even without proper armor you have taken minimal damage and dodged a death coil" the Lich King spoke. His storm ripped part of her clothes off, revealing some of her ripped abs.

"If I can disarm him of his sword, I might have a higher chance of winning this fight" Trina thought. She calmed her nerves and focused on her target. Pushing off her right foot, Trina zoomed towards the Lich King.

"Foolish..." the Lich King thought as he quickly swung her at her. He missed.

"Hyaaah!" Trina screamed as she planted a kick on his throat, forcing him to stumble back. Before he could react with a point blank shockwave, Trina grabbed the hilt of the blade and tossed her entire weight in a effort to dislodge the sword. She succeeded and caused the sword to slide on the platform.

"Why you wrench!" the Lich King seethed. Trina dashed towards the sword and pick it up with her hands.

"Ha, looks like I can make this fight more even" Trina laughed while breathing lightly. Her mind was unaware of the whispers coming from the sword. She adjusted her stance and calculated the best place to strike the man.

"How impulsive..." the Lich King flatly said, "By taking my sword, your soul has been devoured by it. You belong to me, now." Trina smirked while preparing to strike.

"Thankfully, I don't have a soul!" Trina barked. As she said this, the runes on the sword glowed red and a red flame swirled around the sword.

"What!?" the Lich King exclaimed.

"Now die!" Trina exclaimed as she rushed towards her target, aiming to decapitate him. Unfortunately, he fired off a quake while she was in mid swing, causing her to fall hard onto the ground and lose consciousness. He approached her body and the sword, where the runes still glowed red. When he picked up the sword, he heard the whispers of the blade's insatiable hunger. However, the whispers were now feminine and sounded like...the girl on the floor.

"Interesting.." the Lich King thought, "You're not a normal human, are you?" He placed his fingers on her jugular, checking her vital signs.

No heartbeat...and yet she still was very much "alive". Her spirit was mostly intact and heat flowed in her body, but her vital organs were dead.

"So your alignment is evil, thus the sword's magic destroyed your mortal being...but you're much different from any undead I've created." the Lich King whispered with an evil smirk.

 _End of Flashback_

 **Shuffling.** Trina's body started moving and she made a light sigh.

"So you're finally awake" the Lich King said to her. Her eyes, slowly opened and took notice of the room.

"So you have imprisoned me...Lich King" Trina said with even echo, "Wait...my voice..."

"Just a natural result of leaving the mortal plane, my weapon" the Lich King answered. Trina's head began to swirl.

"Weapon?...and what do you I left the mortal plane?" Trina asked through gritted teeth.

"The moment you grasped my sword your mortal existence came to an end; however, instead of the blade absorbing your soul, you absorbed Frostmourne. You are now Frostmourne and Frostmourne is now you" the Lich King lectured while pulling out the sword from its sheath.

"And yet I still have a body?" Trina questioned.

"Your body is now the avatar of the sword, able to fight on its own while I wield the sword." the Lich King answered.

"An avatar huh? And I'm bound to you?" Trina grumbled.

"More like I am bound to the sword, as the sword swallowed my soul years ago." the Lich King coldly replied, "On top of that, you've added an extra element to the blade: Fire."

"So...now the sword is imbued with frost and fire?" Trina put together.

"Yes..." the Lich King seethed.

"Hmmm...you said I was your weapon, but what if I rejected you?" Trina question. Suddenly, a large flame shot up from the sword, forcing the Lich King to let go of its hilt. The sword remained suspended in the air.

"Oh, so it seems I can chose who wields the sword by my own words" Trina dryly said, "That being said, I will be your weapon, regardless if I have a choice or not"

"Well, aren't you a bright one" the Lich King said with a slight snarl, a bit annoyed that Trina caused Frostmourne to repel him. Still, she looked eager to work with the Scourge and be his personal weapon.

"May I ask what I'm getting into? I know I'm not from this world, so knowing where my loyalties will lie will help with the integration process." Trina asked.

"The Scourge is my undead army, which will bring chaos and destruction across Azeroth once we dismantle the Argent Crusade and take their greatest champions as our own."

"Sounds fun" Trina spoke. The Lich King paid no head to the woman's choice of description.

"In any case, you need to be trained as a proper harbinger of death: A Death Knight. Of course, you're a new type of death knight with your control over fire instead of frost. A Scorch Knight, if you will" the Lich King firmly said. For the first time that evening, Trina's devilish smile appeared on her face.

"Then let's begin the training" Trina said with an evil smile. And trained she did, eventually becoming the Scourge's most powerful warrior just as the champions of the light invaded the citadel. It was by her hand that the Lich King's plan succeeded, by interfering with Tirion Fordring's attempt to shatter Frostmourne; her counter strike shattered Ashbringer and killed the old paladin in one fell swoop. In the aftermath, Trina used the remnants of Ashbringer to forge Frostmourne's sister blade, Flamehowl. With new powerful agents of the Scourge, Trina led the undead army through an all out war on the living, ruining almost all of Azeroth in the span of two years.

For all intents and purposes, Azeroth was a dead planet.

* * *

 _Home of Megumi Tadokoro_

 **Chop Chop** _ **Sniff**_ **Chop Chop...** The sound of chopping and crying could be heard in the home of Megumi Tadokoro.

"Danm, I can't stop thinking about her" Megumi cried as she preparing her favorite dish... their favorite dish. Actually, she shouldn't be home at all. No, today was supposed to be the day of the wedding, which Trina and her planned 6 months ago. However, Trina went missing three months ago and search parties were already disbanding already...presumed death. Megumi hadn't been the same since the disappearance, her cooking lacking in warmth. Away from her was a quiet noise...the TV was on.

"Breaking News: A mysterious new disease has been spreading through Tokyo ever since the mysterious explosions of bio-weapons a day ago. When witness **Click.** " Megumi shut the TV off, as she wasn't in the mood to listen to tragic news.

"Please come home, Trina... I miss you" Megumi mumbled. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Megumi spoke up.

"It's me, my dear Megumi" said the voice of Trina. Megumi's heart jumped a beat before she ran to the door. Behind it stood a sharp dressed figure, one she hadn't seen in months.

"Trina! You're Alive!" Megumi exclaimed while hugging her lover.

"You can say that" Trina laughed.

"Come in, it's cold outside" Megumi suggested. Trina happily obliged.

"Trina... you don't know how much I missed you. Where did you go?" Megumi asked.

"Well, I got lost in the mountains" Trina sheepishly said while rubbing the back of head, "Say, today was suppose to be the wedding."

"Yes, unfortunately it was canceled" Megumi said with dishearten tone.

"Why? We can say our vows here and now" Trina suggested.

"Eh? But we can't-" Megumi began to say before Trina put a finger to her lips.

"Sure we can! Let me begin...I, Trina Furman-Nakiri, vow to take the hand of Megumi Tadokoro and be her beloved spouse. To nourish her and to take care of her. To heal her wounds and to be by her side" Trina began. Megumi blushed at the vows before saying hers.

"I, Megumi Tadokoro, take Trina Furman-Nakiri to be my beloved spouse. I will follow her and support every decision she makes. I will be by her side, till death do us part" Megumi said.

"No, for all eternity" Trina corrected. In one swift motion, Trina plunged Flamehowl into Megumi's heart and pulled it out gently. Megumi's eyes went wide and tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"Why, Trina?" Megumi cried before succumbing to death. Trina caught her limp body and held it bridal style.

"Welcome to the Scourge, my love" Trina said with a sweet but dark smile.

* * *

 **A/N: A Warcraft x SnS one shot? Yep, because I'm bored and delving into Warcraft Lore again.**


	6. Chapter 5 point 5

**Side Story 5.5: A Knight and A Samurai (Warning: Contains a 161 spoiler)**

* * *

 _Soma's Bedroom_

 **Would you be my underling and join Central?** Those were the words that riveted in Soma's mind, spoken by Eishi Tsukasa, the First Seat of the Elite Eleven. The question floored him, despite the answer being obvious.

 **No.** But...that's not what he said. What he told Eishi Tsukasa was this: I'll think about it. Why did he say that, isn't he against central? He declared war, didn't he? And yet...helping Eishi teach the class central ideals felt so... _natural._ Besides, he had such lovely knife handling and a-

"What the hell?" Soma thought. His wandering mind lead to that stray thought, one he was unfamiliar with. Soma laid his head on the pillows, letting him think more clearly.

…

" _Oh Soma, what a perfect dish! You have improved so fast in the time I first laid my eyes on you" Eishi said while placing a hand on Soma's shoulder._

" _It wasn't much, Eishi-senpai" Soma with a blush on his face. Eishi gave a small chuckle at the boy in front of him._

" _I'm certain in a few months you will be elected to a higher seat in the Elite Eleven if you continue to grow at this pace. Anyway, we need to head back to the council room and conduct the meeting" Eishi informed. Soma nodded and headed back to the dressing room to remove his crisp white chef's uniform. He came out wearing a clean Tootsuki uniform with the central badge pinned to his left side._

" _You ready?" Eishi asked._

" _Yes, my passion" Soma said before grabbing Eishi's outstretched hand. In perfect motion, the First Seat and the Seventh Seat made their way to the council room._

 _The unexpected, yet perfect couple._

 **Somaaaaa...Soooommaaa...** A voice began to call out. "Are you awake, Soma?" A warm male voice asked. The redhead blinked and saw a familiar site above him: Satoshi.

"Satoshi...how goes it?" Soma calmly asked. By this point, seeing Satoshi in the ceiling was a normal occurrence to him.

"I'm doing well, but you have a guest" Satoshi answered. Soma raised his scarred brow.

"Thank you, Satoshi. I will be down in a minute" Soma simply said. The brunette just smiled at him and went back to roaming across the dormitory, going to check on Erina once more. Soma mades haste to the front of the building, recalling the vision he had.

"What was the meaning of that dream?" Soma idly thought, "And hand holding, I doubt I can see that with-" Soma's thoughts came to a sudden halt when he saw the figure behind the door. His heart skipped a beat before fluttering a bit.

"Eishi..." Soma gasped. Standing in front of the door was the man who been infecting his smile.

"S-s-orry to bother you a-bout e-earlier, I-I should have guessed you would be hesitant towards my request" Eishi stammered. He slowly pushed a letter towards Soma. Soma took the letter and read it; Eishi sent him a formal Shokugeki challenge.

"So...you're coming after my dorm?" Soma questioned while recalling his declaration a week earlier. Eishi shook his head.

"I'm coming after you. If I win, you will serve as my underling and join central. If you win, I will teach you my specialties" Eishi said in his calm manner. Soma looked at the letter then back at Eishi. A grin rose on his face.

"I accept your challenge" Soma said, unaware of the shivers running down the backs of the princess and blue haired pauper.

 _At the time, neither of them knew that the Shokugeki would mean more than what was agreed upon._

* * *

 **A/N: Just a fun, short SomaXEishi piece based around chapter 161 spoilers :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Side Story 6: Cold Country, Warm Hearts**

* * *

 _Copenhagen, Denmark_

 **Bark. Bark!** A dog growled as it roamed the streets of Copenhagen, a vibrant city in Denmark. Home to the most recent G8 meeting and a new Culinary Capital, which was spearheaded by the Nakiri Research Facility. Here the greatest minds in Molecular Gastronomy were employed and helped contribute to the advancement of modern gourmet food. At its head was Natsu Nakiri, son of Senzaemon Nakiri, and his wife Leonora. Powerful, rich people who lived luxuriously, but weren't above a stroll through the city.

"Ah, it's such a lovely day isn't my dear?" Natsu said in fluent Danish. He wore a blue polo shirt, tan slacks, and brown dress shoes.

"It is, albeit a bit hotter than normal" Leonora responded. She wore her favorite sundress, a pearl necklace, and matching Mary Janes.

"Tis true, maybe we should have brought Alice with us too?" Natsu mused.

"Maybe next time, honey" Leonora replied.

"Hey! Give me back my stuff!" a young voice shouted.

"Hehe, what are you going to little girl?" the thief yelled back.

"What in the world?" Natsu asked as he saw an older man being chased by a girl no older than his own daughter.

"Yaaaarrgg!" the little girl screamed as she lunged towards the man, tripping and falling flat on her face. She lifted herself, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Girl! Look out!" a stranger shouted.

"Huh?" she thought.

 **Honk, Honk!** A truck screeched as it barreled down the road, unable to break in time. The girl closed her eyes, anticipating her death.

Nothing.

The girl blinked, noticing she was being carried by a man in a polo shirt.

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked as he placed the girl on her feet. The girl gaped at him before turning her head to hide her sadness.

"No...the meanie stole my kitchen utensils" the girl sniffed. She had red-purple demonic eyes, white curly hair with black tips, and wore ragged clothes.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Maybe we can replace them for you? What is your name, dear?" Leonora spoke up.

"My name is Trina. However, those utensils can't replaced, as they were gifts from my mother" Trina bitterly said. Natsu and Leonora frowned at the statement.

"Where is your Mother? Your Father?" Natsu asked. Trina looked up to the strangers, a tear starting to roll down her face.

"Daddy abandoned us when I was one years old. I don't know where mother went, as she dropped me off at the nearest park one day a year ago and never picked me up. I have been living in the back alleys and sewers since then" the girl cried. Both Leonora and Natsu looked at each other, concern growing on their face.

"Sweetie, would you happen to have a photo of your mother? Maybe the authorities would know her whereabouts" Leonora asked. Trina blinked for a moment before pulling out a photo from her left pants pocket.

"Here, this a photo of me and her two years ago, when I was three" Trina held up the photo. Natsu grabbed it and got a better look. He did everything to hold back his emotions.

"Leonora...we know who this is" Natsu whispered. Leonora got a better look at the photograph, putting a hand over her mouth.

"No way...why didn't she tell anyone she had a daughter..." Leonora thought to herself. Somehow or another, this girl was the daughter of her late sister-in-law, Ragyo Nakiri.

"Is something wrong?" Trina asked.

"Oh sweetie..." Leonora began to mumble before Natsu stepped up.

"Hey Trina, how about you come home with us? There you can wash up, get a good meal, and some decent sleep" Natsu offered.

"Really?" Trina asked. It had been a long time since she had any of those things.

"Uh huh, and then tomorrow we can talk more about your mother" Natsu confirmed. Trina looked up at them, hopeful that these strangers knew who her mother was.

"Alright, I will follow" Trina said with a hopeful smile. The couple motioned the lost girl to follow them, while they chatted amongst themselves.

"So, what do we do? Her father is gone and her mother is dead" Leonora whispered to Natsu.

"I will talk to my father and our lawyers about the situation, but I personally think our best option would be to become her legal guardians.

"I like that idea, as it would mean Alice would have someone to play with. Maybe they would become cooking rivals in time" Leonora suggested. It wasn't long before the couple and the lost girl to returned back to the mansion, in which a maid came forth to greet them.

"Lady Leonora and Sir Natsu, I take it you had a nice walk?" the maid asked.

"We did" Leonora said with a smile, "Can you please take this girl, Trina, up to the washroom and prepare her a clean set of clothes? She seems to be Alice's size."

"As you wish, milady" the maid responded. She motioned Trina to follow her. A few minutes of nothing passed by, before Natsu finally made a call to his father.

 **Ring, Ring!**

"Hello?" a deep voice called out.

"Good Morning, Father. How are you?" Natsu replied.

"I'm doing fine, but I bit busy today" Senzaemon admitted.

"Is there enough time to talk about my late sister?" Natsu said in a serious tone. A moment of silence was held before the elder Nakiri broke it.

"I thought you finally found peace three months ago, what is causing you bring her up now?" Senzaemon asked.

"Did you know she had a daughter?" Natsu asked.

"She did not tell me this" Senzaemon replied. Why did his daughter hide the fact she had a child?

"Well, we found her on the streets today. Apparently she was living in brutal conditions for the past year, around Ragyo's disappearance and murder" Natsu gritted his teeth, "Her father ditched them when she was one and now she's alone in the world. We were thinking about becoming her legal guardians."

"I see" Senzaemon replied, "Very well, please handle the paperwork as soon as possible. Have a good night, son."

"Thank you and I will, Father. Have a good day" Natsu sighed before hanging up the phone. Before he could turn around, he felt a tug at his pants.

"Hi Daddy, look at what I made!" Alice cheered. In a bowl was a brown sphere, steam flowing out.

"Ah, I see you're starting to grasp the properties of liquid nitrogen" Natsu laughed. He clicked a spoon on top of it, causing it crack open and reveal a red substance.

"Oh? This is red curry, isn't it?" Natsu chuckled.

"Uh, huh! I discovered that certain kinds of chocolate go well with curry!" Alice beamed. Natsu sampled a bit of the dish, smiling on the first bite.

"This is good, my daughter" Natsu gently said. She was only 5, but she was serious with her studies. She would make a fine Nakiri, along with Erina and hopefully with the discovered third cousin.

"Oh, that smells good" Trina called out. She was wearing a white dress and had her hair tied up.

"Oh? Who are you?" Alice asked.

"That's Trina, my dear. She's your cousin" Natsu softly explained. Both girls turned to him, shocked at what he said.

"She's a Nakiri?" Alice gasped.

"You're family?" Trina inquired.

"Yes. I am your uncle, Natsu Nakiri, and Leonora is your Aunt" Natsu solemnly said, "As we told you earlier, we will discuss more about your mother later, OK?" Trina looked up to her uncle and nodded. A lot happened in a single day, so it seemed best to let that conversation happened another day. Besides, she was really hungry. Her tummy growled, which caused Natsu to laugh.

"Oh, it seems you're hungry. I will go check to see how dinner is coming along. In the meantime, you can snack on this" Natsu teased as he hand Trina the dish Alice made. Trina took a spoonful of the food amd placed it in her mouth.

 **Munch, Munch**

"Soooo...how is it?" Alice anticipated the girl's reaction.

"Well, it's good I guess. But it's really straightforward and not that exciting" Trina said with a bored expression, "Here, you can finish it as I don't want anymore."

"Huh?" Alice said with a hurt face. Did her new cousin reject her dish?

"Sorry, but that's just how my palate responds to food. I desire food filled with chaos and excitement, regardless of the flaws" Trina admitted, "Mommy described it as a 'Devil's Tongue' when I was two."

"Ugh, you're just as uppity as Erina" Alice pouted.

"Who's Erina?" Trina questioned.

"She's our other cousin, who currently lives with Uncle Azami and Grandfather. You will meet her someday" Alice explained while holding a pouty expression.

"I see, but I don't understand how I am up—up-that word you called me" Trina pouted.

"She has a special palate, just like you. People have described it as 'God's Tongue'" Alice said.

"Oh" Trina simply replied.

"Alice! Trina! Dinner is ready!" Leonora called out.

"Oh boy! Hey, race you there!" Trina called out as she sprinted down the hall.

"Huh? Wait!" Alice chased Trina, never being able to catch up with her. Natsu and Leonora just smiled as they saw the two barreling towards the kitchen.

"Hmm, it seems those two will have a healthy relationship filled with friendship and competitiveness" Natsu laughed.

"Yes, it seems that they will be a dynamic duo" Leonora smiled. The meal and the rest of the day went great, which was good as the rest of the week would be tough for the formerly lost cousin. She spent those days grieving after learning about her mother's passing. Leonora and Natsu took Trina to her mother's resting place, allowing her heart to bleed out. The next week was a healing process and a time where Natsu and Leonora learned of Trina's cooking strengths and her special palate. Both were awed by what they witnessed. Time rolled by, as Trina officially came under Natsu and Leonora's guardianship, even going as far to refer Natsu as "Father" and Leonora as "Aunt Mother". And just as expected, Trina and Alice became really close with each, through thick and thin including Alice's anguish of never getting any letters back from Erina; of course, there was also the time the two fought over the family dog: Ryou Kurokiba. Alice won that match, much to Trina's dismay.

 _The two were an inseparable pair._

* * *

 **A/N: Just a random Alternate Universe story for Trina's origins. Tchau!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Side Story 7: Cook in Peace**

* * *

 _Yuragi Inn_

 **Bathump!**

"So...this is the place huh?" Trina said to herself. She was reading the "Help Wanted: Temporary Chef" in her hand, which she found over the internet. It didn't pay at all, but room, food, and board were free so she took it. Besides, she was rich and didn't need the money anyway. No, for her this was a long term vacation. As she made her way to the front, she took off her shoes and placed them in the shoe holder.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Trina called out.

"Oh! Hello! Hold on, let me finish cleaning up" a small woman responded as she popped out behind a TV set. After a minute of dusting, the small woman approached Trina.

"Hello, my name is Chitose Nakai. How may I be an assistance?" Nakai inquired. Trina handed her the paper in her hand.

"My name is Trina Furman-Nakiri, head chef at Furman's Hofbrau in Berlin, Germany. I heard you were looking for a temporary chef?" Trina beamed. Chitose was taken back by the remark.

"Oh! I can't believe you found this! You see this Hel-" Chitose managed to say before being interrupted.

"Did you say Nakiri? As in the Legendary Food Mafia?!" a clearly drunk pink haired woman screamed.

"Uh, yes. I am a member of said family. Alumnus from the 92nd generation and former second seat of the Elite Eleven Council" Trina answered manner of factually.

"Squeee~ To think we would get a real chef to stop by this humble inn~ My name is Nonko Arahabiki, by the way" Nonko squealed.

"Behave yourself, Nonko. As I was saying, I didn't expect anyone to answer this year old Help Wanted ad" Chitose continued. Trina raised a brow at this statement.

"Oh? It's such a lovely place...I am shocked nobody jumped on it immediately" Trina retorted.

"Well...about that..." Chitose slowly said.

"This place is deserted for the most part" a male said as he walked down the hall, "The name is Kogarashi Fuyuzora."

"Did you have to say that to the new guest?" Chitose scolded.

"Meh, I'm just speaking as it is" Kogarashi shrugged.

"That explains why there is no pay" Trina mused out loud.

"Nya~~ I heard we had a guest, is that correct?" Yaya purred.

"Hello, my name is Trina" Trina sheepishly said.

"You can call me Yaya" the girl yawned.

"Well, you don't look too bad" a cold voice said, "The name is Sagiri Ameno."

"Guten Tag, Miss Ameno" Trina said in a calm voice. She could tell this woman was dangerous.

"Well, it seems like the other residents are flowing in" Chitose noted, "So, are you serious about staying here?"

"Yeah, I came here on a long term vacation" Trina laughed, "Will cooking dinner for everyone help convince you of my sincerity?"

"I guess, but we're limited on items at the moment" Chitose admitted.

"That's fine, I can make a decent meal from just about anything" Trina smiled. As she headed off to the the kitchen, Sagiri approached the small woman.

"Why didn't tell her about Yuna?" she whispered.

"And frighten her? No way. Besides, if Trina can't see her then it won't be too hard to hide her presence" Chitose suggested.

"I somehow doubt that..." Sagiri murmured. During the next 15 to 30 minutes, Kogarashi and the girls chatted amongst themselves while taking in the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

"Ah~ I feel like being stripped by food's smell alone" Nonko moaned as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Alright, everyone! Dinner is served" Trina said as she carried a tray full of food.

"Ah! This is fried rice isn't it?" Kogarashi asked.

"Yep! Beef Fried Rice to be exact! And as a side I made Spicy Chicken Fries" Trina informed. With one bite, everybody's clothes came undone metaphorically.

"Wow, these fries have some killer heat! But I can't get enough of them!" Kogarashi exclaimed.

"Nya~ the fried rice has a lovely citrus aftertaste~" Yaya purred.

"Correct, it's a mix of grapefruit and berry juice" Trina informed.

"The strips of meat is tender and juicy, I noticed" Sagiri commented.

"Uh huh, I cooked the strips of steak separately and threw them on at the last minute. That way, the meat isn't overcooked" Trina sing sung. Everyone ate and praised Trina's cooking, blessed to have a talented chef in their midst.

"What a lovely meal~ You will stay here on a permanent basis, right?" Nonko teased.

"Fufufu, no sorry. I still have a life to live beyond a vacation" Trina chortled, "So, do I get the job?"

"Yes, you do. Room 6 will be yours" Chitose answered while tossing the white haired woman a key. Trina snatched it in midair.

"Alright, I think I am going to move my stuff in and then relax at the hot springs. Tchau!" Trina waved before taking her stuff up the stairs. In short time, Trina was changed into her tailor made "Der Weisse Fuchs" yukata and headed off to the hot spring.

"Hmm, the water is a pleasant temperature" Trina thought to herself.

 **Bathump!**

Trina took off her yukata before sliding into the hot spring; once in the spring, she sighed and closed her eyes.

 **Splash.**

"Hmm?" Trina thought as she slowly raised one eye, only to be greeted by floating naked ass.

"Oh, the water is a pleasant temperature" the floating figure said aloud.

"Are you going to come in the water or are you going continue to moon me?" Trina nonchalantly asked.

"Eh!? Someone is here?" the voice screeched before turning to face the girl, "Oh, it's just another woman..."

"Yes, I am a woman. I hope there's nothing wrong with that" Trina sighed.

"...Wait...you can see me?" the girl asked. Trina raised a brow at the inquiry.

"Yes, I can see you. Is there a problem?" Trina said in a bored manner.

"Well...no, but that means you have high spiritual energy to see a ghost" the voice admitted.

 **Bathump!**

"Meh, doesn't bother me" Trina shrugged, "Come on in and let's talk." Slowly, the ghost girl slid next to the human being.

"So, what's your name?" Trina inquired.

"Oh, my name is Yuna. I'm the resident spirit here, but don't worry, I won't harm you" Yuna joked.

"Heh, I think you should be more concerned about me being a menace than yourself" Trina teased, "My name is Trina. I'm the Inn's new temporary chef."

"Oh! You found that ad?" Yuna questioned.

"Yep, thought it was a great vacation spot so I grabbed the ad" Trina laughed, "It seems that I am right."

"Oh!" Yuna piped, "Um, is being around the supernatural thrilling to you?"

"I guess. I mean, I've seen a lot of supernatural stuff in my short 21 years in life to be honest" Trina shrugged.

 **Bathump. Baaaaaa-thump.** A strange feeling struck Trina, as she began to feel woozy.

"I see" Yuna hummed, "I hope to try your cooking"

"Ghosts can eat?" Trina inquired as her eyes started to droop.

 **Ba...thump.** Trina slid further down the hot spring.

"If the food is given up as an offering, yes" Yuna explained, "Hey, are you ok?"

 **Ba...thump.**

"Yawn, just exhausted that's all" Trina yawned before letting her eyes close.

"I see" Yuna hummed before turning her attention to a few birds sitting on the fence.

 **Ba...thump.** _ **Silence,**_

"Odd...things...are...going...quiet..." Trina thought. She started to rapidly lose her senses while water rushed into her. She couldn't even hear the loud scream that came from Yuna.

…..

 _Hours Later..._

"Uggghhh" Trina moaned as she shifted her body and slowly opened her eyes; a blinding light greeted her red-purple eyes and caused her to cover them with her hand for a moment.

"Ah, it seems you're awake" Chitose said in a neutral tone. After blinking a few times, Trina got a good look at the short woman.

"Where am I? What happened?" Trina whispered.

"You're in your room, dear" Chitose said in a mournful tone, "And I'm afraid to say this, but you're dead."

Silence.

"I love a good joke, but I can't seriously be dead" Trina laughed in shock. Chitose shook her head.

"Tell me, do you know the mark of a Japanese ghost?" Chitose asked. Trina pondered at the seemingly non-sequitor before answering.

"They wear a cloth triangle around their head" Trina said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, that's right" Chitose said in a sad tone, "Kogarashi, can you bring the spirit infused mirror?" Kogarashi approached Trina with a special mirror meant to show the true form of a spirit. In an instant, Trina spotted the cloth triangle around her head.

"I'm...dead" Trina answered in disbelief. Suddenly, she felt a presence embrace her in a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry, Trina. I really am" Yuna cried, "I tried to save you from drowning but it wasn't enough." Trina shifted her...form towards the fellow ghost and hugged her back. Ghostly tears started to roll down her face.

"What...What I am going to do?" Trina murmured, "This not what I had in mind when I decided to stay here." For the next few minutes, the fresh spirit cried while the elder ghost rubbed her back. Meanwhile, Kogarashi was left in a solemn state.

"So now I have to figure out the regrets of two souls instead of one" Kogarashi thought. His job would be much harder now.

"Um, so what happened to my body?" Trina asked. It was then Nonko and Sagiri entered Trina's room.

"We delivered it to the morgue that dealt with Yuna's case. They're connected to the supernatural world so processing will be easy" Sagiri answered.

"Has my family been informed?" Trina inquired before frowning a bit. That was another thing she was going to miss: time with her family.

"Yes, they will be able to retrieve it tomorrow" a sober Nonko answered. Trina bit her lip, knowing the next question that rested on her tongue.

"Will...I be able to attend my own funeral? To see my family one last time?" Trina asked. Chitose shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Like Yuna, you're bound to this Inn" Chitose began to explain, "Unlike Yuna, you haven't developed your spiritual powers enough to move beyond the Inn."

"I see" Trina sorrowfully murmured. Suddenly, a cat approached her.

"Huh, when did this place get a cat?" Trina asked. Before she could pet it, Yuna grasped her hand.

"That's Yaya. She doesn't like to be touched" Yuna whispered. Trina pulled back her hand at sat idle for a moment.

"So, are ghosts the only supernatural beings in this Inn?" Trina asked.

"Aha, nooooope~" Nonko laughed, "I guess we should come clean with our true identities. I'm a decedent of an Oni."

"Yaya is the host of a Cat God while I am a Zashiki-Warashi" Chitose happily informed.

"I'm a demon hunting ninja and he's not an entirely useless human being" Sagiri flatly responded.

"Hey!" Kogarashi fumed, "I'm an Exorcist, my fists are my tools!"

"Ah, an Inn full of spiritually tied beings" Trina connected.

"That's correct. The Yuragi Inn is place for Youkai and Ghosts" Chitose confirmed. Trina started laughing now, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Figures I would find a way to fit in" Trina chortled, "And I guess I'm now your permanent head chef." A visible dread leaked in the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Trina pondered.

"Er, well...The last time a ghost cooked for us it was well..." Kogarashi fumbled around before Yuna interrupted him.

"As I told you earlier, you can only taste food if it's given as an offering" Yuna reminded Trina. Trina face palmed at the reminder.

"Ah, yeah that would be a problem wouldn't it.." Trina sheepishly said, "But...it also would be a fun challenge to create a cooking style for ghosts." Trina tapped her chin before snapping a finger. "Wait, I still have my luggage right?"

"Yea, it's in the corner" Sagiri pointed out. Trina gave her trademark smile before before floating to her stuff. Opening the bag she pulled out a stack of books.

"I knew bringing my cookbooks would be a good idea" Trina sighed, "With this, I can still do stuff by direction and even teach Yuna to cook." Yuna jumped at that statement.

"Me? You want to teach me how to cook?" Yuna gasped.

"Sure, why not? It will be a learning experience for the both of us" Trina smiled, "You know, that would be a real spectacle if we could master the art of Ghost Cooking."

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

"I think people would pay to watch supernatural cooking, like some kind of surrealistic experience with delicious food. Maybe open a shop called "Specter" or Something" Trina explained. Yuna folded her hands.

"That does sound interesting" Yuna agreed.

"So, are you interested in pursing such a study?" Trina asked. Yuna took a moment to think about it before coming to a decision.

"I'm in" Yuna said with a warm smile. And so the two spirits worked hard at honing the art of Ghost Cooking, getting better with each passing moment. Their pursuit in cooking also had another benefit, which Kogarashi recognized and was thankful for. Within a few years, Trina was finally able to move outside of the Inn, which lead to the construction of "Specter", which took over a year to complete.

"Woo, it's been a long few years but we final got to the Grand Opening" Trina exclaimed as she floated a foot off the ground in front of her new shop.

"Yeah, but it was a grueling task" Yuna sighed, "So, who will be coming tonight?"

"Well, Kogarashi didn't say, but he told me got some people from a series of connections. They should be here any minute" Trina informed. One minute later, black sedans pulled up to the shop. The moment the occupants stepped out, Trina gasped.

"No...way"

"What is it, Trina?" Yuna asked.

"Somehow, Kogarashi was able to get family and friends to come to this place" Trina said as ghost tears formed in her eyes. Alice, Erina, Soma, Megumi, Martel, Ragyo, Grandfather, Leonora, Natsu, Ryo, Subaru, Hisako, and a few others approached the restaurant.

"Specter huh? What an odd name" Erina mumbled, "Ow! Who hit me?"

"Don't look at any of us" Alice shrugged at her cousin.

"Ah, I see you have arrived" Chitose greeted, "My name is Nakai Chitose, I will be your host tonight." Chitose motion the group to follow her to the live demonstration kitchen in the middle of the building.

"Tonight the chefs have arranged a teppanyaki demonstration for their grand opening" Chitose lectured, "You've been informed of the nature of the chefs, correct?"

"The Invisible Duo, correct?" Soma asked, "Something about a pair of ghosts."

"That's right, that's what they are" Chitose answered.

"Hmmph, I'm certain this is just some parlor trick to make us think they're ghosts" Erina dismissed. Chitose just grinned at the girl.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Chitose said while clapping her hands. Yaya and Nonko rolled out two sets sets of ingredients and placed them in the cooking area. Suddenly, the kitchen tools began floating in front of the guests.

"Woah, that's kind of cool" Martel smiled as he watched the gear move on its own. Soon, food was being cut, diced, sliced, mixed, and grilled at rapid speeds and with great precision. Feelings of awe and fear floated amongst the guests, as they watched food being cooked without any chef in sight. After 20 minutes, the appetizer was served out. Alice was the first to take a bite. In an instant, she was taken to the hot spring of Yuragi Inn, being caressed by grilled prawns and lemon liquor dipping sauce. A pair of hands starting massaging her back.

"It's good to see you again, cousin" the voice whispered. Alice looked up and gasped at the woman before her.

"Trina?" Alice muttered in the real world. Everyone stared at the albino.

"Dear, what do you mean 'Trina'?" Leonora questioned.

"I saw...I saw Trina in that dish" Alice said while averting her gaze. Startled, other people tried the appetizer. All lead back to Trina.

"No mistaking it, this dish holds the face of my baby girl" Ragyo mumbled, "But how? She died a few years ago..." Suddenly, a whiteboard was lifted and writing appeared on it.

"Correct, mother. I did die a few years ago. - Trina" the board said.

 **Slam!**

"This is bullshit. Am I really suppose to believe that these chefs are ghosts? That one of them is my late sister-in-law?!" Ryo fumed. Alice placed on hand on his wrist, calming him down.

"Yes" the whiteboard said.

"But why? How?" Megumi began to cry. Trina's death affected her the most, as they were slated to be married after Trina's trip was done. That never happened.

"Double Whammy of Sudden Cardiac Arrest and Drowning" the board said.

"Hmmph, how can we be sure this isn't a hoax?" Erina huffed. A moment of silence before writing appeared on the board again.

"If you dare, take a photo of the board floating in midair" the board said. Erina rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone; she would regret her decision.

"Gh-Gh-Gh" Erina began to fumbled as Megumi pulled the phone to her.

"Oh my god, there really are two ghosts cooking us dinner" Megumi exclaimed. She passed the phone around for everyone to see.

"Huh, so that's what a ghost looks like on a phone" Martel laughed, "I've got to say, I'm amazed you're still able to cook at a high level."

"Well, it took a few years but we mastered the art of Ghost Cooking" the board read.

"Niece, who is the apparition next to you?" Natsu inquired.

"Um, my she's ghost girlfriend. Her name is Yuna Yunohana" the board wrote in a shaken manner.

"Oh, I see" Megumi said in a sad tone. She felt her chin being lifted, her lips pressing up on what she assumed was Trina's lips.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise, I do hope you can forgive me in the afterlife" the board said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault" Megumi sniffed.

"Afterlife? Aren't you two are already in the afterlife?" Soma questioned.

"No. We're here because of a regret that hasn't been resolved. Once we find what it is, then we will leave this plane for good" the board said.

"I see" Alice spoke up again, "Well, I guess it was good to visit you before you truly move on."

"I miss all of you. I will wait for you on the other side" the board wrote before writing something else, "Anyway, shall we continue cooking?" The rest of the meal went smoothly, as the guests praised the dishes made by the two ghosts. Despite being a ghost, everyone was glad to hear back from Trina once more.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of this SnS and Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san crossover. I got to say, YnY is a really good series and the art is amazing with Tosh's mentor doing the work. Anyway, I will see you guys next time. Tchau!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Side Story 8: The Shoot**

* * *

 _Anime Convention, Summer_

 **Snap! Snap! Snap!** A camera was going off near the local convention center, snapping photos of wonderful cosplayers.

"Ok, I think that's enough" the female photographer stated, "Here's a preview of one the shots."

"Oh wow! That's a lovely shot!" a Rindou Kobayashi cosplayer squeeled.

"Glad you liked it! Here's my business card" the photograph smiled before handing the card. On the card read the following: Cat McHall. Cosplay Photographer at _Black Fedora Photography,_ Find Me on Photobook and Tweeter!

"Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day!" the Rindou waved before heading inside.

"You too!" Cat yelled back. After a minute of cleaning her lens, she reached for her phone.

"Hmm, the Demon sisters are running late" Cat said in annoyed tone. Suddenly, a black limousine pulled up to the curbside, right next to the Jesus protesters. And surely enough, a Kneesocks and Scanty duo stepped out of the limousine, followed by a Corset cosplayer.

"I really can't believe you convinced me into doing this, Alice" the Kneesocks cosplayer mumbled in Japanese.

"Oh Erina, you really got to let loose sometime!" Alice teased, "Oh, that must be our photographer." The duo and the Corset faced the approaching dirty blonde photographer.

"Ah, you guys are the Japanese cosplayers who requested a shoot with me, correct?" Cat asked.

"That's correct" the Corset said in a feminine but heavy German accent, "It's a pleasure to meet you." The Corset extended her hand out, which Cat firmly grasped and shook.

"The pleasure is all mine. Do you mind if we shoot by the river side?" Cat asked.

"That sound wonderful, we like that so much" Alice exclaimed in broken English. Cat smiled and led them to the river bed, which was low due to the drought.

"Ok, here are a list of reference shots I gathered after binge watching the series. Chose which ones you like and I will start shooting" Cat flatly said. The Duo and Corset looked through the girl's reference book, selecting the poses they liked the most. After a few minutes of deliberation, they were ready for the shoot.

"Mhmm, ok. I estimate it will take 30 minutes to go through all that" Cat nodded as she prepped her camera, "Let's get started!" Time seemed to fly, as Alice, Erina, and the Corset were having a blast getting their photos taken. The joy was elevated by seeing the previews, which showed the remarkable skill and artistic vision by Cat.

"Whoo, I am exhausted" Erina panted before checking her watch. Twenty-nine minutes had passed, just under the photographer's projection.

"Yaaaawn, I'm exhausted as well. I will probably get lunch after this" Cat yawned, "Anyway, here's my business card." Alice snatched it from the girl's hands.

"Thank You!" she squeeled as she immediately began searching for the girl's Photobook page. Dread suddenly rose on her face.

"What is it, cousin?" the Corset whispered. Alice lifted her phone to her German cousin, which caused the Corset to furrow her eyebrows.

"No results? Seriously?" the Corset exclaimed in English.

"Pardon? My page is right here" a confused Cat interjected while holding up her phone. Her photography page was clearly there.

"Tch, of all the things to go wrong" Erina mumbled in Japanese, "How do we explain this to her?"

"I'm not sure myself. Her Tweeter page showed up, so I don't know why her Photobook page failed to show up on our phones" the Corset calmly stated.

"It seems dimensional travel is inconsistent with converting our world's internet with this world's internet" Alice pondered in Japanese. Cat perked up a bit, recognizing the Japanese words "dimensional" and "travel".

"Dimensional Travel? Are you guys claiming to be from a different dimension?" Cat laughed. The Trio froze momentarily, forcing a look of concern to appear on Cat's face.

"Um, well...yes" the Corset spoke up, "You see, we're from the world you know as _Shokugeki no Soma_."

Silence.

"Hah, I love a good joke and all but -" Cat began to dismiss until a Japanese ID was flashed in her face, which Cat was able to read partially.

Erina Nakiri. Blonde hair, Purple eyes. 167.64cms.

"Ok...how do I know this is real?" the skeptical Cat questioned. Erina clenched her teeth before removing her wig and eye contacts. Once she untied her hair, it fell down into it's natural style, bangs and all. It was enough for Cat to recognize the iconic 'God's Tongue'.

"Well, shit. You ain't kidding about being from the _Shokugeki no Soma_ world" Cat sheepishly said, "I assume the Scanty is Alice Nakiri."

"That's correct, and I am Trina Furman-Nakiri" the Corset responded. Cat gasped at the reveal.

"No kidding? My original character came from the same dimensional world?" Cat said in awe.

"Yup, although I become canon later in the series" Trina shrugged.

[A/N: I wish]

"Well I be damned" Cat laughed, "Although now I wonder how I would send your photos off to you, since we live in two different dimensions." Trina rubbed her chin before snapping her fingers at a possible solution.

"I know! How about you come back to our dimension for awhile and work on your photos there. Once you upload them to our internet, we can send you back to your dimension" Trina beamed.

"That's a preposterous idea, cousin" Erina scolded in Japanese.

"I'm not sure I follow. I mean, if we can travel to this dimension just fine then certainly she can cross into our dimension" Trina retorted.

"But what if something goes wrong? We know that dimensional travel isn't perfect, so why should she risk it?" Alice questioned in Japanese.

"I'm going to have agree with Trina here" Cat spoke up, "A minor mishap with Photobook shouldn't warrant a problem for me traveling to your world."

"Well, it seems Cat agrees with me" Trina said with a smug face, "If you don't mind, we can travel back right now." Before Cat could speak up, Trina punched a dimensional rift between the two worlds.

"Huh, I didn't expect you to actually break the space-time continuum with such ease" Cat deadpanned.

"Well, it's the reason I rarely get into fights. I would be OP and win every fight" Trina shrugged, "Shall we move?" Cat nodded and followed Trina through the dimensional portal with Alice and Erina following behind.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** Cat screamed.

….

"Are you awake?" Trina called out. Cat slowly got back to her feet, rubbing her temples and waiting for her vision to return.

"Ugh, what happened?" a loopy Cat asked.

"Well, you crossed into our dimension" Trina began to explain, "However, it seems there was a miscalculation in the rift and thus shredding your physical body. I'm afraid you're a ghost now."

"Pardon?" Cat inquired. Alice coughed before gesturing for her to look down.

She was floating in midair.

"I'm floating?" Cat stammered as fear began to run through her...being. She scrambled to touch her forehead, running across a cloth headband in the shape of a triangle. Her otaku mind instantly recognized it as sign of a Japanese Ghost.

"Holy Shit... I am a ghost" Cat exclaimed in Japanese, "Wait, did I just speak in Japanese?"

"Yes, it seems you're becoming accustomed to our world in your new spirit form" Erina explained, "And unfortunately for you, it seems you will never be able to return to your dimension."

"Yes...that's the unfortunate truth, isn't it?" Trina confirmed. Cat just hovered in shock. Not only was she dead, but she was now a fictional character.

"A ghost trapped in a work of fiction...I am not even real anymore" Cat said in a depressed tone.

"No, this is very real. I'm certain your world is a work of fiction to us" Trina retorted.

"True...but it will take awhile to start thinking like that" Cat replied as a ghost puff came out of her mouth, "Did my camera equipment survive?"

"It did. I have it in my room" Alice answered.

"In your room? Does this mean I am in the Nakiri Mansion?" Cat pondered.

"Yes, and since you became a ghost here then you're bound to the mansion for awhile" Trina explained.

"I see" Cat sighed, "Well, I guess I have all the time in the world to work on the shoot. Can you show me where I can process my photos?"

"Sure, I will show you my workbench and you can get started there" Trina answered while motioning the Ghost Photographer to follow her.

 _It would be the first photo album Cat created in her ghostly existence._

* * *

 **A/N: Don't ask how this idea came to my head. Let's just say some of it is based off something I did witness. Also, there won't be a new chapter of "The Devil's Tongue" this week because I will be attending a local anime convention. Tchau.**


	10. Diary Entries of a Hare

**Diary Entries of a Hare**

* * *

 _July 16, 2019_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am starting this journey to keep tract of the major events in my life, starting with sheer happiness. After 6 years of dating my love, Trina Furman-Nakiri, I am to wed her in the late fall. My heart flutters in joy!_

 _The ring that grasps my finger is made from platinum, as gold irritates my skin. At the center is a large cut blue diamond, one that matches my hair. Around it lie 2 small cuts of Black Garnet, my birthstone, and two small cuts of White Opal, her birthstone. She really knows how to spoil me, but I guess that's the nature of living in the life of luxury._

 _Speaking of which, I am blessed by Trina's open heart. Out of no command and just pure love, she's assured my family's future for decades to come. The face of my mother was in shock, not expecting such generous gifts. I think her humbleness tempted her to reject initially, but she took everything in stride. Of course, they still live rather modestly to this day. My younger brother, who now is a first year at Tootsuki, promised to carry on our ryokan's traditions now that I live in Paris. Yes, Paris, not Berlin. Trina has deciced to move her business to Paris and across the street from Master Shinomiya's shop, my current boss. He initially was annoyed by this fact, but then accepted her challenge. The two hold a shokugeki every Saturday Evening; Master Shinomiya leads the series 47 – 35._

 _Outside of my own life, many good things happened with our friends. Erina and Soma have gotten married and now travel the globe, being guest chefs for many places, ranging from world-renown Fine restaurants to the common hole in the wall. Likewise, Takumi and Yuuki have started dating each other. About time I would say, since the connection was obvious since Azami's reign. Speaking of which, that man found redemption and reconciled his differences with the Nakiri family. Last I heard he ran a humanitarian organization aimed to end hunger in Africa. A remarkable change to the man he was before._

 _Anyways, I need to head off now as I'm scheduled to attend a private viewing of the fictionalized story of Tootsuki's 92_ _nd_ _Generation._

 _Megumi Tadokoro, soon to be Megumi Furman-Nakiri_

… _._

 _February 12, 2021_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Want to hear a funny story? My newborn son, Karl, said my breast milk lacked depth. I was startled by his words, Erina and Trina laughed hysterically. In fact, those two are coming up with nicknames for him as we speak, running from 'Angel's Tongue' to 'God's Tongue 2, Electric Boogaloo'. They really seemed amused that I gave birth to a picky eater..._

 _Luckily, Erina told me what I need to do to prevent him from grow a pessimistic attitude towards food and cooking. She promised to take him exploring food when he visits her. A bit of me fears she will take him to a lot of haute cuisine places, but I remember she's married to Soma. Likewise, she told me not to push him in any way. If he wants to be a head chef, then so it be it. If not, that's fine too._

 _A few days ago Alice and Ryou stopped by, announcing their intention to get married. Alice personally asked me to be her Maid of Honor. I am honored that she asked me, as I was certain she would approach Erina on this manner. Funny enough, Ryou requested Trina to be one of his Best Men, arguing that she was much a man as she was a woman. Amused by his comment, Trina agreed to do so. She will be accompanied by Soma and Akira as the other Best Men. What Alice told me but hasn't told anyone else yet is that she's pregnant. I do hope she tells Ryou soon..._

 _...Oh, it seems Karl's sisters, Cordelia and Yui, are calling for me. I need to go._

 _\- Megumi Furman-Nakiri_

…

 _October 30_ _th_ _, 2026_

 _It's been a long time since I written in here and unfortunately, this entry will be marred in tragedy. A few days ago, my spouse passed away from cardiac arrest. A hole in my heart has been dug. The doctors couldn't figure out the cause, as Trina was perfectly healthy on the outside. And if my own loss was painful, then it was doubled yesterday when I learned Soma was killed in a car accident. Erina, who is 8 months pregnant, cried for two hours straight over the phone. We agreed to keep in frequent contact with each other and work together through this pain._

 _The memorial service will be held at the Neue Kirche in Berlin, Germany. Shinomiya will be presiding over her funeral. Both he and his wife, Fuyumi Mizuhara now Shinomiya, have offered assistance on running our restaurant until Yui turns 18 and graduates from Tootsuki._

 _The twins had felt it the hardest, now losing their biological mother. As the girls are now 12 turning 13, they begun asking many question. One of was about their biological father, to which I lied and stated I did not know. Truthfully, I wish to hide the girls from the dark past, but I fear they will figure it out someday._

 _Karl is taking it like a five year should: A lot of crying. He recently asked me when mommy will be waking up, to which I held him in a deep hug. It's going to take some time for all of us._

 _Megumi Furman-Nakiri, now widow of the late Trina Furman-Nakiri_

…

 _November 30th, 2026_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Things have been really strange lately. Ever since Trina's passing a month ago, I spotted a white fox outside the left window of my apartment in Paris. It has a bizarre black stripe running across it's right eye. Secondly, my health has slowly deteriorated, to everyone's shock. The doctors think I have chronic anemia and thus give me blood transfusions on a bi-weekly period._

 _My features are slowly changing as well. Two bite marks have appeared on my neck, which doctors think are bug bites. I disagree. My skin is starting to pale and my eyes started to become sharper, just like my canines. Yes, my canines have extend quite a bit, but not as long as the late Rindo Kobayashi._

 _Alice and Hisako stop by frequently, to check up on how I am doing. They tell me what is happening in Japan. Senzaemon Nakiri, they say, is currently on his death bed. Alice looks to have aged a bit, crow's feet already showing on the young woman's face. Hisako tells me Erina is currently doing fine, just finished giving birth to a beautiful daughter. She named her after Soma, her late husband._

 _I worry for the future._

 _Megumi_

…

 _January 1_ _st_ _, 2027_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am afraid this will be my last entry. The doctors expect me to expire at anytime as they can't find what is wrong with me. As I lay on my death bed, I notice some developments in my complexion. My skin has become paper white but my cheeks are pink. For someone who's about to become a corpse, I am surprisingly beautiful. And remember when I described my canines? Well, they're more like fangs now. I am not certain what is going on._

 _Hours ago, I was informed by Shinomiya that Senzaemon passed away. Funny, as it seems I am to follow in suit._

 _I am no longer afraid of death. I rest here and wait f-_

… _._

…

… _._

…

 _April 24_ _th_ _, 2227_

 _Wow! It's been two centuries since I've written in this old, weathered diary. Two centuries you say, shouldn't you be dead? Well, that's a long story really!_

 _After I died two hundred years ago, I rose again as a creature that I thought to be legend: a vampire. A blessing bestowed upon me by my lover, Trina or now known as Countess Trina Tepes. As it turned out, Trina was born as the reincarnation of Count Dracula. Yes, the famous one from the Bram Stoker novel, which was a real account dressed up as fiction. When she died, she resurrected as the Vampire Lord. But, heh, it's safe to say I am not the only vampire she created. The list of her court goes as the following: Alice, Erina, Ryou, Cordelia, Yui, Ikumi, Alice's son turned daughter Ashley, Cordelia's daughter Krul, our grandson Karl Heinz, Subaru, Eizan, Hisako, Nao, Taki-senpai, a gang of former vampire hunters, Shun, Ryoko, and a few others. Hell, I have my own court as well: Hinako, Donato, and Sekimori. But Trina is still my sole lover and wife._

 _A few other people we know became vampires as well, such as Rindo Kobayashi. Trina has forgiven her for the grief she caused. Currently, Rindo is in charge of the United States sector of vampires. Yes, the earth is divided into sectors, no thanks to the livestock...I mean humans, near self-extinction 87 years ago. As a result, the vampire race became the lead intelligent species and enslaved the human race for seventy years._

 _After the Seven Year Sanguine War, the two species now live in a relative state of peace. A miracle really, since you wouldn't think prey would negotiate with predators. Still, I am glad both sides were able to compromise and now our kind can feed with unnecessary bloodshed. Not a big fan of being in the same room as livestock...I mean humans, as I believe we're are still the superior race._

 _Anyways, since this diary missed so many possible entries, then I guess I write my stories retroactively. I have nearly 200 years to catch up on._

 _Megumi Tepes, 1_ _st_ _Progenitor and Co-Queen of the Vampire Race._


	11. Chapter 11

**Side Story 9: Usagi no Shita**

 **A/N: I blame Kishoto for this :)**

* * *

 _Tootsuki Pagoda_

A cool breeze blew near the top of the pagoda that overlooked all of Tootsuki, gently causing a honey blonde woman's hair to flutter. If you were to see her, you would recognize her as Erina "The Culinary Queen" Nakiri, Tootsuki's Director and CEO of Nakiri Incorporated. At the prime age of 42, she had a firm control of not only Japan's culinary world, but China and the United States too. She had no equals...ok, that wasn't true. She was one of the four pillars of the 92nd generation, in which an unprecedented event occurred: Four official graduating First Seats. During her third year, Megumi, Soma, Alice, and her traded First Seat holdings so often that people forgot their actual seat order. Even the graduating second seat, Trina Nakiri, lost track of their movements. So with approval of the rest of the Elite Eleven (jokingly dubbed Elite Seven that year), they all graduated with the First Seat title.

"Hmm, it seems like the Autumn Leaf Viewing is about to begin" Erina stated. She currently smiled at the group, watching Trina and Etsuya's son, Dirk Nakiri, lead the Elite Eleven Council.

"I wonder if an argument is going to break out today" a feminine voiced laughed. She, like Erina, wore a colorful kimono and had her blue hair tied in a single braid. Erina turned to face her spouse, Megumi Nakiri, and returned the laugh.

"Fufufu, I think Trina's daughter, Tomiju, will start one with her older brother. They seem to debate which one is a better leader."

"Well, that has to be Dirk at the moment. He's the current First Seat and a second year at that" Megumi pointed out.

"He's the better chef, but she has a natural talent when it comes to business. She's a culinary kingpin like her father." Erina added.

"Yet she's no slouch as a chef, only losing out to Hoshi Yukihira by one point" Megumi murmured. She wrapped he arms around Erina, resting her head on the left shoulder.

"Of course, Alice and Soma's daughter was no match for our son, Nori...our little 'Usagi no Shita'." At the viewing ceremony, the ice blue haired boy with sharp sunglasses felt really annoyed all of the sudden.

"Oh, I don't think it's fair to say that. Ryou and Hisako's son, Ken, managed to force a three way final, an event that never occurred before. And the only thing separating Nori and the other two..." Erina lectured before Megumi swiftly stole a deep kiss on her.

"...is love" Megumi finished after removing her lips from Erina's, "That boy has a thing for Hayama's and Nao's daughter, Rika. Unfortunately, he's too shy to ask her out."

"Well, he does take that from his mothers. He will eventually find the courage to approach her" Erina laughed, "And my, you're very pushy today." Megumi bit her lip a bit.

"We both have empty schedules today and I was thinking we could make the day for ourselves, including a long nap." Now Megumi leaned more into Erina's pelvis, explicitly telling the blonde what she wanted.

"I would be more than happy to please you, my love" Erina whispered, "But I do want to see how things unfold down there." And so the director and her spouse watched the ceremony way down below, giggling at the scenes that unfolded. Expectedly, Dirk and Tomiju got into a serious argument, while 2nd Seat Rindo Tsukasa laughed like a hyena. Both Ken and Hoshi challenged the upperclassman to a shokugeki, to which 4th seat Ai Roux accepted. Erina and Megumi shook their heads, realizing Ken and Hoshi were going up against the famed 'La Guillotine'. The French born chef currently held the record for most shokugeki based expulsions, exceeding the likes of Ragyo and Trina Nakiri. The boys best pray that she felt merciful today and didn't make an expulsion a condition. Surprisingly, the quarter-finalists and the lower seats got along pretty well; a true rarity to behold in this ultra competitive school. Soon, the ceremony was over and the students parted ways.

"Well, that certainly was a lively meeting, unlike the last few years" Erina commented before turning to Megumi, "So, what do you want to do other than nap?" Megumi lifted a finger to her chin and went into a deep thought. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers.

"Soma and Trina are in Tokyo for a few days, maybe call them up and see if they have any new creations to try?" Megumi piked up. A small shiver went down Erina's back.

"Are you sure? That does mean being subjugated to failures..." Erina coughed.

"Yes, but that's the fun of it, isn't it? I thought you didn't mind tasting their dishes?" Megumi questioned.

"Not at the same time, no. Soma's failures are gambles, Trina's failures are pure sadism. I never had personal meetings with them at the same time." Erina admitted.

"I see. I still want to meet up with them while they're here, since its been years since I've seen them" Megumi begged. Erina sighed before putting on a pleasant smile.

"With a face like that, how can I say no?" Erina smoothly said. Erina moved to embrace Megumi, her right hand gently caressing the girl's plump behind. Slowly, she moved in for a kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. After pulling away, Erina gave her lover her trademark smirk.

"Let's go see what 'The Red Shogun of the Kitchen' and "The Flavor Kitsune" are cooking" Erina chuckled, "After that, we can have a long nap."

"That's sounds lovely" Megumi smiled. With their hands interlocked, they moved to the stairwell of the pagoda.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is short, but the second half is rated M. I will write that (in my Lemon and Lime series) after I am finished with my new series. Tchau!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Side Story 10: School Life with Monster Chefs**

* * *

 _Italics: Inner Monologue and Asides_

 _Good day, my name is Etsuya Eizan. I'm currently the First Seat of the Elite Eleven Council at the prestigious Tootsuki Academy. Known as "_ _Alquimista", I've built a fortune by solving 500 food industry cases with my vast culinary knowledge (albeit Spanish Cuisine is my personal favorite).I run my operations like a mafia boss, armed employees and all. However, I am cursed with a serious...girl problem._

 _Let me explain before you make any judgments._

 _As I said before, I am currently the First Seat of the Elite Eleven, but I am also the ONLY male on the Elite Eleven Council. Yes, the rest of the council are girls. But that's only a minor concern, the real issue is that..._

 **DARLING!**

 _Aw shit, give me a second._

"Darling! Darling! I've been waiting for you to come out~" a woman screamed as she attempted to tackle me. With quick flexes, I pulled out a spray bottle of cold and squirted it on her eyes.

"Yehah! Cold, Cold, Cold" the woman screamed, "Why are you so mean, Darling?"

"Why must you attack me so often? You nearly broke my spine with your last hug!" I fumed.

"But I love you" the woman pouted. On examination, the woman had short wild red hair, yellow snake eyes, cute but sharp fangs, pointed and scaly ears, large bosom and wide hips. The most obvious thing about her physique was the long, red tail where her legs should be.

"I know, but I can only take so much of your love. Listen, I will cook breakfast for you and the rest of the girls before we had off to the council meeting. Is that ok?" I pleaded to her.

"That's fine" the snake like woman said while giving him lip. She slithered away into the kitchen, giving me time to collect myself.

 _My apologies, but she can be overbearing at times. By the way, her name is Suma Yukihira and she's the Fifth Seat of the Elite Eleven Council. She's also a Lamia, a snake based humanoid creature, simply known as a liminal. But she wasn't always like that. No, she was originally born Soma Yukihira, the human son of Jouichirou Saiba and my worst nightmare. You see, she's just one of the billions of people that had their genetic make-up changed after a major biolab blew up. Nearly one-half of the world population caught the biolab's experimental "virus", known as LM214 or the "Liminal Flu". Of those that were infected, one half of them became different humanoid species, such as harpies,lamias, dyrads, vampires, arachanes, etc. The other half of the infected either died or became members of the undead. As you can see, the virus never got to me and thus I am a human male._

 _But the rest of the council, well they're all female liminals...who are attracted to me._

 _My girl problem...is an unwanted harem of extraspecies girls who are also elite chefs._

"Guten Morgen, Honey" a seducing voice called out. The source of the voice belonged to a beautiful, but athletic woman with a large bust. Oh, and the bottom half of her was all spider.

"Good Morning...I do hope that coffee in your hand is decaf, Trina" I half teased.

"Mmm, but that would never give me the buzz I am after~" she smiled with a minor hiccup.

"Sigh, you never change Trina. Always getting intoxicated, whether it be alcohol or caffeine" I sighed.

"Hmph, she too reckless as usual" another woman scoffed. This woman looked like a regular human, save for the pointed ears.

"Tis is the case with the 8 speared mortal, her wickedness ways will only lead to death" a third woman said in a cold tone. This woman had navy blue eyes, light blue skin, yellow sunken eyes, and a modest figure. However, her head was currently detached from its body and being held under the armpit.

"You two are no fun, especially you Megumi" Trina pouted before moving closer to me, a folder in hand.

"Here's the agenda for today, Honey~" she purred. The flush on her face was proof of her intoxication.

"Thanks, you can go back to teasing your girlfriend" I suggested. Trina gave me lip, but simply did so.

 _Ah, seems like we have to make arrangements for the Fall Classic again. Anyway, those three girls over there are Trina Furman-Nakiri, Erina Nakiri, and Megumi Tadokoro; their species are an arachne, an elf, and a_ _dullahan respectively. I like these three the most, mainly since they don't really pursue me that much. Before the outbreak, Trina and Megumi were in a loving, nearly unbreakable relationship. They were also the lead enforcers of Central, a pet project of the former director Azami Nakiri. Interesting enough, the species they became matched the type of chefs they became. Trina's cooking is one that entraps people in her culinary webbing while Megumi's cooking was compared to death, a home that invites everyone. And oh, Megumi's cold tone is just a mask. She's actually a really sweet girl when she's not putting on her "Agent of Death" act. As for Erina, she really respects me more than full on attraction, but she considers me to be the only man she would ever marry. As for her transformation into an elf, she wasn't bothered by it...er, or maybe she never noticed. With the exception of her ears and increased height, she practically looks the same before the virus. And before I forget, their seat ranks goes as follows: Trina 6_ _th_ _, Megumi 4_ _th_ _, and Erina 2_ _nd_ _._

"Anyway, I am in a good mood today so I will be cooking breakfast for everyone at this dorm" I said with my trademark smirk.

"You would be cooking breakfast anyway, it's your day on the calendar" a fourth woman dryly said. She had teal hair tied in small braids, a regular build, and a single, large magenta eye.

"Ah, yes. You always keep track of these things, Nene" I sighed.

 _That's the third seat of the Elite Eleven, Nene Kinokuni. She's a serious knickpick for rules and regulations, something I am not fond of. In addition, she has a keen eyesight as a monoeye, but needs some guidance due to her lack of depth perception. She pretends not like to me, but she's more clingy than Suma, a girl with an outlandish sex drive._

"Hmm, does anyone hear that rattling upstairs?" Nene commented.

"Oh? It seems Kuga found the practical joke I left her" Trina laughed, "Of course, I did leave a forged note written by Honey~"

"You did what?" I shouted. Before I could react, I was suddenly pinned to the floor.

"Etsuya you asshole, why did you leave a bucket of rotten vegetables on top of my door?!" a pissed off Kuga screamed. Kuga was an interesting specimen, as she was the largest bipedal in the dormitory. She also had rather large breasts, scales all over her arms and legs, and a large tail. Only problem right now was she stunk to high heaven.

"Don't blame me, blame Trina" I snarled.

 **TRIIIIIIIIIIIIINA!** The dragon lady screamed as she began to charge the woman, only to be tied up in a web trap.

"Ah, you never fail to fall into my webs" Trina teased.

"Release me at once, six eyes!" Kuga retorted.

"Trina, can you please release her? She really smells bad and needs to take a bath" I requested.

"Don't need to put it so bluntly, sweetie" Kuga murmured.

"Fine, Fine" Trina sighed before cutting the trap's tie with her fingers. Kuga hissed at her before walking up the stairwell.

"Anyway, it's time to start breakfast" I said in a stoic tone and began cooking.

 _The dragon girl (technically a Ryu-jin) just now was Teruko Kuga, the Eleventh Seat of the Elite Eleven. She, like Suma, used to be a boy prior to catching the Liminal Flu. Her and I have a tense past, but we're starting to getting along more now these days. However, her bipolar nature is still there, which is an annoyance._

"Darling, may help you with the cooking?" Suma asked while slithering to my left side.

"No, that's al-" I began to say before being interrupted by Nene.

"Why must you insist bothering Ezy? If he wanted help, he would've asked the superior talent" Nene coldly stated.

"Oh? You think you're better then me, monobrow?" Suma hissed.

"Of course, the rank difference is proof that I am above you" Nene pointed out.

"Well, the only way to find out the real difference is through shokugeki. And if I recall correctly, we never dueled before, so how about it?" Suma challenged.

"Fufufu~ I smell a battle coming on" a cheeky girl laughed, "But it will have to wait after the council meeting. In the meantime, why don't we have a nice breakfast with the Master?"

"Yes, Saki" the two girls said in unison before sitting down at the table. The slim, but athletic dryad just smiled cheerfully at her ability to calm the situation down.

"Good Morning, Master" Saki brightly said.

"Morning, how is the garden coming along?" I asked with a smile.

"Good, the first tomatoes are nearly ripe enough to pick" Saki singsonged.

"That's great" I replied.

 _Thank God for Saki Isshiki, the Seventh Seat. Again, another case of a boy being turned into extraspecies girl_. _Anyway, Saki is the peace maker in the Elite Eleven, removing steam from tense confrontations. As one of the original residents of the dormitory before the move, Saki has become quite the caretaker. Her garden provides all the produce needs for the Elite Eleven and our closest friends. As a dryad, she can speak to the plants and ask them telepathically when the right time to pick is. The one thing you don't do is tread over her rose garden...you will most likely find yourself expelled from the school if that happens._

"Honey, will Alice, Akira, or Ryo be joining us?" Trina inquired.

"No, those three had some early morning plans today" I answered.

 _The people she is talking about is Alice Nakiri, Akira Hayama, and Ryo Kurokiba, the tight knit trio. Known by that moniker for both their seat arrangement (9, 8, 10 respectively) and their deep bond built on a tragedy. You see, Akira Hayama became a Yuki-onna with little understanding of her powers. As a result, she accidentally froze Professor Shiomi to death. So shattered was the girl that she once tried to kill herself, claiming she couldn't live on without her Jun. Thankfully, Alice and Ryo were able to help her out. Now I am the source of her affection...but hey, if that's what makes her a better chef than I am ok with it. As for Alice and Ryo, well they live at the Nakiri Mansion as it already had the special needs to deal with Ryo's transformation into a female shark mermaid. In addition, Alice's dad now resides there as the current director of Tootsuki, so she wants to stay close to him. By the way, she became a nine-tailed fox, funny given that she is current 9_ _th_ _seat of the Elite Eleven. Oh, breakfast is done._

"Breakfast is served" I smoothly stated while laying out the food on the diner table.

"Thank You!" the girls said in unison. I sit back in my seat at the front of the table and rest my head on my fist.

 _You know, despite all the headaches these girls give me, I am perfectly okay with the outcome. We're still the best chefs in the school and between members of my generation and the 92_ _nd_ _generation, the strongest core in my honest opinion._

 _All of this makes for a perfect school life with monster chefs._

* * *

 **A/N: So, I am currently reading/watching Monster Musume and I hooked into the series. A really fun guilty pleasure and what inspired me to write this one-shot. Now back to work on chapter 43 of "The Devil's Tongue", Tchau!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Side Story 11: Losing a Bet**

* * *

 _Ryou's Bedroom_

Ryou Kurokiba was a man of honor and bravery. He never backed down from a challenge, held no shame, and was a man among men.

Or well, he was until an hour ago. Now he was a pint-sized girl, just a few centimeters taller than his mentor Akanegakubo. And there was no joy in that, as he was robbed of everything he stood for appearance wise.

You might be asking how a muscular 18 year old boy became a tiny woman, well apparently magic is real and the former Central darlings, Trina and Megumi, are demons that can tap into magic. So after losing a shokugeki bet, he now has to spend some time as a girl.

More accurately, a "proper" lady for the spell to wear off. Continuing to act "manly" just prolonged the spell.

For Ryou, being a proper woman seemed like an impossibly, which meant he would be stuck as a girl for the rest of his life. The only solace he gained was he wasn't alone on being on the losing end of this bet. Hayama, Takumi, and Soma also took the challenge and now were women themselves. So for at least two days (likely more), the Elite Eleven would only have two males: Subaru [10th Seat] and Shun [11th seat].

"There, your hair and make up are done~" Alice [4th Seat] singsong before handing Ryou [8th Seat] a mirror.

"Christ, this fucking sucks" Ryou growled. Alice pouted at him...her and rested her hands on her hips.

"Suck it up, Ryou baby" Alice stated, "The more you act like a man, the longer you will remain female. You don't want that do you?"

"Of course not, but you know me" Ryou sighed. Being manly was just her nature, so trying to act different was a foreign concept.

"Sigh, that I do" Alice shook her head, "In which case you will remain a girl for the rest of your life. But that doesn't stop me from loving you, munchkins~."

"Don't call me that" Ryou pouted.

"See? You're already acting more feminine now. Maybe there is hope for you" Alice teased, "Anyway, we should meet up with the other girls, as the 9 Elite Ladies have the weekend for themselves." Ryou simply sighed and walked to the front of the Nakiri Mansion where a limo was waiting for them.

"Yo, how's it going Ryou?" Soma (or Summer as the girls were calling her) called out.

"Undignified" Ryou mumbled as she got in the limo, "You seem to act like nothing has changed..."

"I mean, it's odd being a woman but that doesn't mean I am less of a chef" Yukihira (5th seat) justified.

"Do you have any pride?!" Ryou growled before Alice tugged her by the ear.

"Shush you, let's not start this girls' weekend on a sour note" Alice ordered as she and Ryou got in the car. Once Ryou was settled, she noted her fellow 'guys' new female form. Yukihira looked average build wise, unsurprisingly. Her hair grew out to her backside and was curly, resembling her cousin Rindo. She wore blue skinny jeans, black sandals, and an altered "Restaurant Yukihira" shirt designed to accentuate her modest build. Her trademark headband was still wrapped around her left arm.

Next was Takumi (7th seat), who was chatting away with the other girls and acting super proper. That alone made Ryou click his tongue, since Takumi would become a guy again in no time.

(Or so he thinks)

Takumi was the definition of a female model: attractive and all parts of her well balanced. She was already the school idol along with Urara, so it made sense she turned out super pretty.

Then there was Akira (6th seat), who held a stronger build...which included having the largest rack out all of the girls in car. She was even bigger than Erina (2nd Seat) and Trina (3rd seat). She wore a white blouse, black short-shorts, and black thigh high boots. Finally, the expression on her face didn't give any sign about the situation she was in.

"You look pretty in that form" Takumi compliment. Ryou gave her a death glare, which made Takumi flinch a bit.

"I don't want to talk about it" Ryou hissed, "Besides, how can you be so comfortable with this situation? Are you that desperate?"

"Well I-" Takumi sheepishly said before Megumi (1st seat) interrupted her.

"Takumi has always been a girl deep at heart, so this a blessing to her" Megumi informed, "So unlike you other three, she's playing for our team forever."

"A tranny, huh?" Ryou unwisely spoke up. She suddenly felt a strong slap to the face from Trina.

"Watch your tongue, Ryou baby" Trina scolded, "I will not tolerate your ignorant slurs. Keep in mind such foul-mouthed language will prolong your existence as a woman."

"Tsk, fine. I am sorry, Takumi" Ryou apologized in half sincere tone. Takumi accepted her apology, but warned her that the next time will result in a Shokugeki challenge.

"Anyway, I've printed a list of things we girls are doing today and made a copy for everyone" Hisako (9th seat) explained before handing out the lists.

"A string of clothing stores?" Summer Yukihira pondered.

"Well, you four need to be fitted for new clothes, as we don't know how long you gals will remain female" Erina lectured.

"...That also means undergarments, doesn't it?" Hayama spoke up.

"Of course, proper ladies don't go around running without support" Takumi (or Takara now, as she elected to go by) answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Hmm, y'all make a fair point, Takara-chan~" Summer hummed.

"Takara?" Ryou perked up.

"It's the name I chose for myself" Takara Aldini answered. Ryou said nothing to that.

"After that we will go to a nice place to eat and go see a movie" Alice happily said.

"Is it going to be another dumb fucking chick flick?" an irritated Ryou moaned.

"You know girls, I don't think Ryou-chan will return to manhood" Megumi teased, "I hope you're okay with this, Alice."

"I personally like Ryou's new looks, to be honest" Alice teased.

"S-shut up i-idiot!" Ryou stuttered. All the girls laughed in the car, except Akira but she gave an amused smirk.

"We will be staying at a Ryokan owned by the Kinokuni family for two nights. Nene and Satoshi will be playing host for us" Erina informed.

"Oh! This would a good chance to have a cook-off with them again!" Summer yelled.

"Heh, I guess no matter what gender you are, you will always be the wild Yukihira" Akira laughed.

"Obviously, why would I change?" Soma said with a goofy smile.

"You know, I am starting to regret making this bet with the boys" Trina texted to Erina.

"Yeah...this was suppose to be only a temporary thing. However, at this rate it seems only Akira will return to being a man." Erina texted back.

"Well...it seems my boyfriend will be the only one to return to his proper sex" Hisako texted to both Erina and Trina.

"Seems so. Soma really doesn't care and Ryou doesn't know how to be a proper lady." Erina replied.

"Well, I guess having the Elite Eleven being dominated by women would be a first" Trina suggested.

"That's true" both Erina and Hisako agreed.

"Hey you three, we're at the mall" Megumi whispered to the three texting girls.

"Oh, huh" Trina gasped, "Well, shall we head in and have some fun?"

"Of course, this our weekend to have fun" Erina and Hisako agreed.

 _Nobody knew what the future held for the former male chefs, but all of it would intriguing nonetheless._

* * *

 **A/N: Had the urge to write another side story, so I wrote this. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Side Story 12: Fandom**

* * *

 _Erina's Bedroom_

"What...is this?" Erina asked with deadpan face.

"It's a collection of figurines, plushies, and body pillows" Trina answered, "I bought them at a dealer's hall at an American Convention."

"Right, but why do they carry _our image?_ I am pretty sure you were at an anime convention..." Erina reminded.

"You remember when we pulled that girl from another dimension, which destroyed her physical body and left her as a ghost?" Trina recalled.

"You mean Cat McHall, the fanfiction writer/photographer who now works for us as android servant? The same girl who should be back from an errand run?" Erina prodded.

"Allo, I am back" Cat announced, "I got everyone their favorite drink!"

"Thanks Cat" Megumi replied with a closed-eyed smile.

"No problem luv" Cat smiled, "Here's drinks for you Alice, Trina, and Erina...oi, what's with the collectibles?"

"We were just getting to that question" Alice said with a sly smile, "My cousin apparently is an otaku and a creeper."

"Shut up Alice!" Trina stammered.

"I mean, otaku sure but I don't think she's a creeper" Trina interjected, "I mean, this world is a popular anime in my former dimension, so having this type of merchandise is normal."

"Oh that's right, I totally forgot about that fact" Erina recalled, "Still, why do you have them?"

"Because I am a collector" Trina pouted, "Also, they're really cute. Look, this plush Soma even speaks!"

"It wasn't much!"

"Megumi, doesn't this bother you at all?" Alice whispered. The blue haired girl just shrugged before opening her mouth to speak.

"Whatever makes her happy, I'm fine with" Megumi nonchalantly answered as she casually examined an Erina body pillow, which included a naked Erina side.

"...Even so, why is it in my room?" Erina stammered as she snatched the body pillow away from Megumi and hid it behind the other body pillows.

"Well, Alice's room is full of gastronomy equipment, Megumi's room is filled with Shojo manga, Cat's room is basically a photographer's and tech junkies paradise, and they absolutely can't be in my room." Trina explained.

"Why not?" Erina scowled.

"It's dirty with all the love Megumi and I...mph!" Trina tried to say before her mouth was forced shut by Megumi's spider webs.

"Dear, it's rude to openly talk about our sex life" Megumi politely chided, "Try to be more discrete next time."

"You know, I will never get used to you two being demons" Alice piped up while tilting her head to the left.

"I mean, it was only a few months ago that we became demons so I am not surprised" Megumi shook her head.

"Mmm-rrhkkshf—jsljkjt" Trina mumbled in a bored tone. Megumi casually cuts the webbing tying her lover's lips together off.

"Bleh, that's totally not palatable" Trina spat, "Anywho, I always knew I was destined to become a demon, it's just..."

"...You tried to defy fate and live your life as a human" Cat finished.

"How did you know about that?" Trina gasped.

"You forget that in my world, I wrote your biography" Cat reminded.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that" Trina chirped.

"It's funny, without Trina existing, our lives would be completely different" Megumi mused.

"Personally, I think it's for the better" Alice added, "Without Trina, there would've been an awkward love triangle between you two."

"What are you talking about?" Megumi and Erina asked in perfect unison.

"I mean, you both had a crush on Soma, although you both denied it" Alice answered with a sly smile.

"Actually, the thing I denied was being a lesbian" Megumi countered, "I've always been sexually attracted to women, but I didn't believe it until Trina came into my life."

"Heh, I pride myself on exposing hens for their true nature" Trina chuckled as she recalled all the conversations she had with former workers of the night.

"Honey, if you keep divulging on your loose activity I will tie you to the ceiling of a room littered with crosses for a week" Megumi warned. Trina shuddered at the threat.

"That's another thing, why are you afraid of crosses?" Alice pondered.

"They're symbols of Christianity, a religion that leads to Yahweh. As demons are at odds with Yahweh and his followers, crosses are signs of the enemy" Cat explained.

"Huh" Alice whistled in disbelief.

"Wait, how did we get to talking about this?" Erina snapped. Trina simply point towards Alice, which was meant with a pout.

"Whatever, let's get back to the issue at hand: Removal of these things from my sanctuary" Erina huffed.

 _Unfortunately for_ _Erina, the issue of Trina's creepy otaku collection would remain unresolved until a future time._

* * *

 **A/N: A side story about nothing, yay!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Side Story 13: Expedition**

 **Author's Note: This is canon to the main story of The Devil's Tongue**

* * *

 _The Outback of Australia_

"Thanks for standing still, wanka!" Trina shouted out to the dead outlaw who was on the run from the authorities. Among many things, Trina Furman-Nakiri was a great sharpshooter and could hit a beetle in the bush from a mile away.

What that's you say? How is a 16 year old permitted to kill criminals and carry a rifle? Well, money really. Like every other Nakiri, Trina abuses her vast wealth to acquire anything she wants for cooking, even if that meant bending the rules...a lot. In this case, she bought herself a license to kill high threat outlaws in Australia, mainly serial killers. In exchange, she's given permission to hunt animals that have become "problematic".

"Isn't this a bit much? Couldn't you just hire some poachers to do the dirty work for you?" Megumi skeptically asked.

"Sure, but this way is more fun! Right, Rindo?" Trina laughed as she pulled out a vape pen.

"Fufufu, sure dear" Rindo chortled, "Also, you're not suppose to be smoking."

"You're not Saito" Trina pouted, "Besides, I am not smoking. I am vaping, which is completely different."

"Uh huh. Give me a reason to believe that." Rindo purred with an evil smile.

"How about 10 pounds of Panda meat, a bushel of Ocas, and a long knife with an ivory handle" Trina offered.

"Deal" Rindo shouted, "Now, you said this was good place to hunt Kangaroo?"

"Yes, a kilometer to south of here" Trina pointed behind her.

"Um, not to be pushy but what are we going to do about the body?" Megumi asked.

"Well, uh...I normally radio the authorities and bury the body with a makeshift marker" Trina admitted.

"That seems a bit wasteful" Megumi frowned, "Can't we gut him up and eat him?" Both Rindo and Trina looked at each other for a bit.

"And here I thought I was the lunatic" Rindo teased. Megumi pouted before shaking her head.

"I'm mean, he seems to be pretty healthy" Megumi pointed out, "I'm sure his meat is delicious, if not a bit lean."

"Well I guess we can have lunch before heading towards that watering hole" Trina stated. And for the next two hours, the three demons held a picnic in the middle of the scorching Outback; which was perfect as a horde of kangaroo were gathered at the marked spot.

"Alright, time to line up a clean shot" Trina whispered as she steadied her gun. With her heartbeat and breathing at a standstill, she pulled the trigger.

Direct Hit.

"Aces! Right in the heart" Trina cheered.

"Not bad" Rindo smiled, "No cheers, Megumi?"

"No, I am enjoying my fiancee's marksmanship" Megumi said with a small smile.

"If you like, I can teach you how to shoot" Trina said with a devilish smile.

"Maybe later" Megumi waved off, "Right now we need to prepare this roo and freeze the meat. It's four weeks till the Regiment de Cuisine, you know?"

"Ah, such the practical one" Trina sighed, "Just one of the many reasons I love you."

* * *

 _A week later, Indonesia_

"So, what makes you a good fisherman?" Megumi politely asked a dark skinned man with an eye-patch.

"What makes me a good a Fisherman?" the man snarled, "If I was a bad Fisherman, then we wouldn't be discussing it, lassie! One errant twitch, one misplaced bait, one miss throw and the catch is lost."

"Uhmmm" Megumi began to sweat drop. She could smell whiskey on the man's breath, clearly been drinking a bit much.

"I got a manky eye. I'm a black, Scottish cyclops. They got more f-" the man rambled.

"Alright, I get it. How much for a week out at sea? Catching the local fisheries in season?" Megumi asked in defeat.

"For a hen like yourself, 7000 USD" the man offered.

"Will you do it for 4000 USD?" Megumi haggled.

"6500"

"5500"

"6000, final offer" the man stated.

"Deal" Megumi shook his hand, "Alright, I will see you two in a week."

"Alright love, take care of yourself" Trina said with a departing kiss and hug.

"Toodles, Megumi~" Rindo waved. The two of them began walking into the town, where there was a market near by.

"Ah, here's the place" Trina spotted a fruit stand owned by a supplier.

"Welcome! I am Exotic Fruit Man and this is my fruit!" the supplier greeted.

"The pitch was funny the first time, but not anymore Rafi" Trina chided.

"Alright, fine. What may I help with you with?" Rafi answered.

"I need a shipment of your freshest fruits in just over two weeks" Trina answered.

"How much? A bushel?"

"3 Boxes" Trina answered.

"Hmm, alright. Where must I deliver them to?"

"To this hotel in Hokkaido, Japan. Leave a special note to Dojima, he will place them in cool location before I need them" Trina instructed.

"Alright, that will be 600 USD" Rafi calculated. Trina pocketed the money and thank him for the business.

* * *

 _Third Week, South Korea_

"Oh come on, how long is this fix going to take?" Rindo complained as Trina worked on borrowed vehicle

"I am a chef, not an engineer. Show patience, meine senorita" Trina rebuked before going back to work.

"It's been an hour and a half" Rindo complained, "We had a reservation for that new Korean restaurant an hour ago."

"Then we will just reschedule" Trina waved off, "We can eat somewhere else for tonight."

"I heard there is local place that sells excellent Chicken Feet and Dog stew, what about there?" Megumi suggested.

"Actually, I haven't had Dog stew in awhile. What a splendid idea~" Rindo purred.

"Then it's settled" Trina called out, "Call and see if they do take out."

"Given the circumstances, I think that's an apt idea" Megumi chimed as she got on her phone.

* * *

 _Fourth Week, China_

"Got ya!" Rindo exclaimed as she caught an alligator.

"That's a decent size alligator" Trina whistled.

"Thanks" Rindo smiled, "Time to call it for a day."

"Yep, we do need to prepare for the Regiment de Cuisine" Trina nodded.

"...Haven't we been doing that for the last four weeks" Megumi skeptically asked.

"Well, sort of" Trina spoke up, "We've been working on our own synergy and skill set, but never fought an opponent."

"Well, how about fighting Rindo the rest of the time we are here?" Megumi asked. Rindo perked up and gave her underclassman an devilish smile.

"I will be willing to duel you two, but on one condition" Rindo purred.

"And that would be?" Trina questioned.

"For every loss, you guys owe me a meal made with your hands" Rindo said with a cute expression

"That seems fair" Megumi nodded in agreement, "Of course, we don't plan to lose."

"Nor do I" Rindo laughed.

 _In the end, Megumi and Trina would owe Rindo 42 meals total._

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know Trina wouldn't need a gun to kill a man or a Kangaroo, but that's part of the joke.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Side Story 15: Her Worse Nightmare**

* * *

 **Tap, Tap, Tap.**

How did this happen? She wasn't sure. She remembers drinking to a point that would kill an average man, some voices, and then she passed out.

Now, there was frightening scene facing her and she's rushing to remember everything.

 _Please Stop._

That was said, yes. But from whom?

 **Tap, Tap, Tap.**

She moves around, examining the situation in front of her. One, two, three. Three. If there was no other signs, the count would be seem meaningless. But nothing was normal here.

 _What are you doing? No, please halt now!_

She bit her lip, as her memories slowly filtered back in. She now knew what she was looking at and whom. This was an experience that nobody was going to forget.

 _You're a Monster!_

She did hear that too, was it address to her?

 **Tap, Tap, Tap.**

She walked around the frame and check some things. A few things were broken, but nothing like the memories that the night left.

 **Tap, Tap, Tap.**

She sat down and slowly wept.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Screaming. One voice, two voice, three voice. Things were becoming clearing.

 **Tap, Tap, Tap.**

A slow wept became a hard one, as the memories rushed back in her mind. This is something she wanted to avoid, but it happened anyway. The smell in the room became tainted with sin.

 _Why? Why would you do this? Answer us!_

That was a questioned addressed to her. The story was now clear and she was the villain.

 **Tap, Tap, Tap.**

It was all her fault and there would be no forgiveness. She had shattered a bond and became a lowlife. She's no better now.

 **Tap...Tap.**

She guessed it was time to part ways, as redemption was impossible.

 **Tap...Click.**

She whispered her remorse in their ear before taking the step of no return.

 **Bam!**

* * *

"AH!" a woman screamed as she shot out of bed. Her heart was racing and her body was sweating.

"Trina! Are you alright?" Erina and Alice cried as they turned on the light. The three had a sleepover in the train car as a process to comfort the wounded German. After all, she spilled the beans about the incestuous, destructive relationship she had with her mother hours ago.

"No, I am not alright" Trina sobbed, "I just had the worst nightmare in my life."

"Hmm, do want to borrow plush toy?" Alice asked, "They calm me down after a midnight fright."

"No, I will pass" Trina shook her left hand, "I will just write a recipe in my head before returning to sleep."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight!" Alice chirped before turning off the light. While the sleepy cousins bantered to sleep, Trina rolled over on her belly and began weaving her finger on the mattress.

"I will not become like my mother and hurt those I love, much like my mother hurt me. Nor will I get my revenge on my mother and make her my prey" Trina thought repeatedly before she fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a dark short I wrote before bed.**


End file.
